


Roles Reversed

by monika1218



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Love, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monika1218/pseuds/monika1218
Summary: The law of Daxam read: on the month following the 21st birthday of the heir to the throne, they must be wed to a suitor most capable of ruling alongside the heir of Daxam. The suitor will be decided by the parents or guardian and a mating ritual will occur.For Kara Zor-El of Daxam it meant the princess was meant to be wed and the best way for her parents to decide on this matter was to hold a ball, inviting all the royalty from every galaxy, Krypton included.For Mon-El of Krypton, it meant that he had to show up to a ball and try to win over the heart of a girl he wasn’t really sure he wanted to win over in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

ON DAXAM:   
Kara Zor-El is the physical embodiment of a perfect Daxamite. With long blonde ringlets cascading down her back, bright blue eyes, and an incredible figure, it was hard to miss her. She lives the life of Daxamites; constant partying and alcohol, loved by many and wanted by just the same amount. Kara however, is a hard fish to catch, not only in Daxam but also across the universe. 

It’s not a secret that Daxam has a law that all royalty must follow, the law of mating. At the age of twenty one, the crowned heir to the throne must pick a suitor, more particularly, the parents must pick someone they see fit to rule the kingdom. 

Kara opened her eyes, the red sun of Daxam seeping through her curtains, making her groan and flip over to face the other side, away from the harsh light but it was no use, she was awake. 

“Great.” She mumbles to herself, throwing the sheets off her bed and walking to her closet, examining herself in the mirror. Kara was never one for make up, having naturally perfect skin so she often only opted for mascara. Not today though.

“It’s not everyday you turn twenty one” She says to her reflection whilst examining her figure, she could be less than thrilled. Today's her birthday and instead of throwing a massive party like she intended, she has to throw a ball, a masquerade ball according to her mother, to remove any biases of face whilst she chooses a suitor. You’d think that at twenty one she’d be more capable of finding someone to have and to hold. And you'd think the Daxam queen would allow her to pick a suitor based on looks. That last thing Kara wants is to be the queen with a child not branded the same way she was growing up.

Kara’s head whips to the double doors of her bedrooms as a light tap on the door is made.

“Come in!” Kara yells and the door opens.

“Happy birthday to you” She immediately hears, the voices of her parents, Alura and Zor and she smiles. Walking out of her closet as her parents continue to sing, a cake with twenty one candles in her mothers hands.

Kara blows the candles, making a wish that maybe mating with someone wouldn’t be as bad as she thinks it would. 

“Kara, my darling you’re so grown up.” Her father says and Kara smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Growing up, she always had a great relationship with her parents. They didn't treat her like garbage so she didn't feel the need to be a garbage child. 

“Thank you, father.” She said, trying her best not to sound upset. She was upset, hell, she was furious. She had to marry some guy that she’d like for one night then probably hate directly after. Not all the alcohol in the world could make her forget her duties to this godforsaken country. She tried her best not to be mad at her parents, they were only abiding by the law and as much as Daxamites loved to fight, she knew this law was not one of those things. 

“Kara, Darling, you have a few more hours until the ball so please, don’t go and do anything crazy. We’d like you to come to the night sober.” Alura says and Kara urges herself to not roll her eyes. 

“Of course mother.” She says tightly, already annoyed. She could go for a drink. 

ON KRYPTON: MON-EL POV:  
“Mon-El” I hear and my head snaps up from the book I’m reading. I watch as my parents walk through the doors of my room, small smiles on their faces.

“Good Morning.” I say politely and they nod back at me, politely acknowledging me back, the way all Kryptonians do. 

“I know this might be sudden but you must go to Daxam tonight.” My mother, Rhea says and my blood instantly runs cold. Daxam? Why of all places would my parents, avid haters of that planet, as me to go there?

“Is there are reason why I must go there?” I ask and my mother sighs, sitting down at the foot of my bed, looking at the floor of my bedroom.

“It is their princesses birthday today, she goes by Kara. it is a law on Daxam that on their heirs twenty first birthday they must choose a mate. It has been years since the heir has been a girl and multiple people from across the galaxy are coming to try and win her hand.” My mother explains and I nod, beginning to understand why this is important news to me. 

“And you would like me to try and woo the princess.” I finish and My father, Lar-Gand nods. 

“Yes, we don’t like it as much as you do but Daxam and Krypton need to be united or else this war will continue to burn our resources. We thought that having you attempt to woo her yourself would be better for both our kingdoms than having an arranged marriage.” my father explains and I nod.

“Then I will do what is best for our planet.” I say, trying to cover up the fact that I have to win over a Daxamite of all people. That seems like a next to impossible task. My father walks out of the room, assuming my mother will follow, but she doesn’t she looks directly at me, a sheet of sadness on her eyes as she grabs my hand.

“I know this isn’t what you wan’t Mon-El but this is a good idea. I have done my fair share of research and she is as every bit of well read as she is beautiful.” My mother says then squeezes my hand. “You’re aircraft leaves at five.” She adds then walks away. Leaving me in my thoughts.

I turn back into my book, hoping that maybe, my mother was right and this Daxamite princess will be more than the galaxy makes her seem to be, a beautiful partying hedonist. 

Little did Mon-El and Kara know, maybe they didn’t even have a choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Hello!  
> this is my first story ever on this site and I wanted to write a note on the first chapter I didn't know how to do it when I posted it so I'm posting it on here, on the second chapter.  
> I'm posting the second chapter way earlier than I intended just because everyone has been leaving great comments and it made me feel good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I'm always welcome to feedback and grammatical errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

DAXAM- KARA 

I stared at myself in the mirror, something I’ve been seeming to do a lot today. I was now dressed in my gown for the evening, a blue dress that was off the shoulders with three quarter length sleeves, hugging my waist and flowing out beautifully. It wasn’t a normal piece of Daxam wear, many would consider it to be a little bit too formal and too conservative but according to my parents, it needed to be this way, at least for my twenty first birthday, claiming that many people across the galaxy would not be used to the normal clothing of Daxam, but if they didn’t accept the clothing, why should they rule along side me?

I continued to stare at myself, looking at the way the blue of the dress brought out the blue of my eyes and the way the dressed hugged my curves perfectly. It was one of the perks that came with having a great body, everything looked good on you but there were definitely piece of clothing that made you look a little more than good. this one was of them, just because my eyes looked so insanely blue. 

“Darling, it’s time to go.” My mother says and I look over my shoulder, picking up a mask and placing it delicately on my face, a ivory colored one with blue sparkles coming from the sides. It was beautiful.

“Gorgeous.” My mother says, touching my hair slightly and I smile tightly at her. It was like she was ignoring the fact that tonight I’d have to pick a husband. Or more, they would have to. But how could they if everyone was wearing a mask? 

I slowly walk into the ball room, all eyes covered behind masks staring right as me, but I wasn’t fazed, i was used to this kind of attention. With my head held high, I walked as the crowds parted for me, allowing me to sit on the seat at the very end of the ballroom. It was like everyone knows I'm the princess already, ultimately screwing up my parents plan to keep this whole thing somewhat anonymus. 

“Your highness.” I hear from my left and see a man dressed in all green, it wasn't even a nice kind of green. It was like a dark olive color, the type that looks almost like vomit and frankly, I really hate the color green. 

“The point of a mascarade was so you wouldn’t know who the princess was.” I say coldly, already taking this man off my list.

“Yes princess, but your beauty is unmistakable.” he says then sticks his hand out to me. “Would you care for a dance?” he says and I scoff. This was a classic boy move, calling me beautiful even behind the mask. Sure, everyone knew I was beautiful, it was my selling point 'princess of Daxam, beautiful.' but this guy with his vomit colored clothes made me repulsed and honestly a little sick.

“No thank you.” I say and he rolls his eyes, stepping back. 

“Self righteous” I hear him mumble under his breath and I have to consciously stop myself from causing any kind of scene. I'm not one to not stand up for myself, but i knew that fighting someone would make more harm than good, especially in such a crowded room. This continues for a while, a bunch of people clearly noticing I’m the princess and then tries a stupid pick up line, or something. There are few people that make a lasting impression on me, and an even lesser number of people I’d choose to dance with. Suddenly, my eyes are distracted from the man in front of me, focusing to a man at the stairs, scanning the crowd. He was clearly late but dressed accordingly with a mask on but nonetheless, he still looked handsome with a great build. 

Mon-El POV

I look at the crowd and I’m unhopeful in ever finding the princess I was meant to woo. A part of me wishes that I even made the effort to find out what she looked like. All I knew was that she was beautiful, but was that insanely helpful right now? No, especially not with these masks on.

I scanned the crowd and my eyes landed on a girl at the end of the ballroom, surrounded by suitors but looking insanely unhappy to be at this event. Surely the princess would be enjoying herself like the rest of the people at this party were so that couldn't be her. What kind of Daxam princess would hate a party like this?

Suddenly her eyes connected to mine and I watched as she sat up a little straighter. I couldn't really tell from this far but she had stunning features. a sharp jaw, beautiful hair, and a great figure and for some reason, my legs brought me towards her and before I could say anything, I was stood in front of this girl in a blue dress. My mouth suddenly runs dry as I stare into her eyes, unable to form any words to say to her. What was I doing? I was being a complete idiot, thats what I was doing. 

My mind is on overdrive as she stares at me quizzically, waiting for my next move.

“Would you like to dance?” I blurt out, extending my hand out and she stares at me a second longer, so do all the guys surrounding her. I feel her hand slip into mine followed by a few grumbles by the men, like I had won her hand. I smile at her and lead her to the dance floor, putting my hand on her waist and her hand on my shoulder. Soon enough we start moving slowly on the dance floor, her eyes not leaving mine.

“You don’t talk a lot.” She says, her voice smooth and gentle and I chuckle nervously, still unsure of how exactly I should be forming words, especially when those eyes were looking right at mine. 

“I honestly just don't know what to say to you.” I say and her eyes flicker with frustration then back to their neutral state. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She said, her voice stern and I shrug, our bodies still moving to the music. 

“Well, I dont know. I just saw you sitting there looking miserable and I figured no one is meant to be miserable on a night so extravagant so I thought I’d come up to you. I didn’t really think that far into conversation starters” I say shyly and to my surprise she smiles at me softly, almost as if she was grateful for my appearance.

“Well thank you, I needed a save.” She says as we continue to sway.

“So are you here to find the princess?” She asks after a moment of silence and I shrug, truly unsure of my answer. Yes I was meant to be here for the princess, but I wasn't dancing with her, at least I don't think I was. This girl didn't seem every Daxamite at all, a Daxamite would be in love with the attention of all those men, but she looked more than miserable. 

“In theory, I am but it seems like every man has done their research on what she looked like right down to the way her hair flows since we all have to wear masks and that kills my odds.” I say back and she nods in understand.

“Well, who knows, the princess could be around here somewhere.” She says vaguely and I nod in agreement.

“Yes that is true but I imagine she's having a wonderful time, it is her birthday after all.” I say, my eyes scanning the room quickly, landing on the different Daxam elements to the tight dresses and alcohol. This girl dancing with me was far too conservative to be a Daxamite, that was clear. 

“We might never know.” She says and I nod.

“So what do you know about the princess?” She asks and my mind seems to not even notice the fact that she spent all night asking about my knowledge on the Daxamite princess.

“Honestly not a lot, I heard she is beautiful and according to my mother she is very smart but that's about it.” I say and she nods slowly, but not really sure how to answer.

“And would you consider yourself smart?” She challenges and I shrug.

“I don’t know. I like to read, I like the classics but I wouldn’t consider myself to be well-rounded.” I say and I notice her eyes for the first time since our dancing started were not trained on me but rather the king and the queen who were the only two people not wearing masks at this event, staring directly at her then their eyes shuffling across the hall then back to her. It seemed strange but then I was brought back to the factors. the conservative dress, soft voice, and annoyance with the men, she could not be a Daxamite, much less the princess. 

“Are you okay?” I ask softly, squeezing her hip a little and she looks back at me in shock, like suddenly out of a daze, as if she forgot I was even dancing wit her. 

“Yes, do you wanna go for a walk?” She asks and I nod without hesitation, suddenly so entranced by this girl I hardly knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello! Thank you all for reading, I'm enjoying writing this so I hope you like it just as much as I do. Thank you so much for all the great feedback an I am always open to more feedback and corrections! 
> 
> Thank you!

Mon-El POV:  
I walked outside with this girl, our hands still linked from dancing and I had no idea how it was so possible that this girl, this girl who had said five words to me had captured my attention. Maybe it was her eyes, they were so beautiful, so blue. But that still would never explain my boldness, my ability to just go up to her. Maybe it's something in the Daxam air that just makes people more confident. I don't know if I would be this confident back on Krypton. 

“Comets.” I say softly, not realizing that I said it out loud. We stopped moving, stood in a garden and her eyes staring at mine and I had no idea where we were but I knew her eyes were hers and they were so dang beautiful. 

“What?” She asks, her eyes big and questioning, unsure if she actually heart me right. 

“Your eyes, they’re like comets.” I say and she looks at me, her eyes glassy from the lights on the trees but she smiles.

“No one has ever told me that before.” She says back and for some reason I’m compelled to take a step closer, lessening the distance between us, so I do exactly that. Maybe it was the Daxam air or maybe I was scared that I would lose this girl if I didn't move fast enough. 

“Well it’s true.” I say and she smiles, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and god I couldn’t even see her whole face but she was so beautiful. Was that even possible? To be so beautiful without having every feature noticeable? Maybe it isn't, that just makes this girl the anomaly. 

 

“Maybe so, but on Daxam the only compliments you ever get are about our bodies, so that make me wonder, you aren’t from Daxam?” she says, not accusingly, but questioning and I nod my head.

“I am not, I came to try and wed the princess as per request of my parents but that definitely isn’t happening.” I say and I watch as her lips become a straight line but her eyes remain neutral, like she wanted to say something but held her breath. 

“And why is that?” She asks and I shrug, slowly but surely taking her other hand into mine and intertwining them.

“Because I’m out here with you, and I honestly think I’d rather be out here with you than looking for a princess who wouldn’t pick me over a million other guys.” I explain and she nods in understanding, the stern line pressed on her lips now vanished and replaced with a soft smile. 

We continue to walk around the garden, the various softly lit fairy lights surrounding us and I could feel the beat of my heart thumping out of my chest, the nerves taking over my whole body.There's the Kryptonian in me, all my nervous, anxiousness and my ability to not flirty coming back to hit me and making me realize I have no idea what I’m doing. This is the most bold I’ve ever been in my life. I’ve only kissed maybe two girls and dated one a mere month or two. I don't know why I felt confident but equally scared. Maybe it was something this girl did to me, I truly think it is. 

“I never got your name.” I say to her after a moment more of silence and she looks at me with her beautiful eyes and I swear I can’t get enough of it. I could look at her eyes forever. 

“And I never got yours.” She says back.

“Will I be able to know your name?” I ask but her eyes aren’t trained on me the way they are when she talks to me or when I talk to her. It was trained to someone behind me and all I can do is turn around to look at her line of vision. Standing there was a girl in a mask and dress, a more Daxam custom dress that was tight and fitting with a slit all the way up until the middle of her thigh, but theres something different about her, she has a gun attached to her back, a bodyguard or palace guard or something.   
She watches me and this girl with a stern face and I can feel myself shrinking inside of me. I hear the girl sigh and I turn back to her, her soft smile removed from her lips as she places her hand on my arm.

“I must go.” she says then looks at me, leaning up to kiss my cheek. “I had a wonderful time.” she adds then suddenly she, along with who I assume is a guard is gone and I am left in my thoughts, wondering who this mystery girl in a blue dress is and how I can see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:   
> I know I'm updating quickly and thats just because I am like in love with the support you guys have for my story and my writing. I'm like insanely inspired so thank you.

Kara POV: 

“What the hell was that Alex?” I seeth, did she really need to do that? I saw a guy who was seemingly handsome and someone I could've very well married, and my guard of all people had to ruin it for me. I don't know what I was thinking honestly but I knew that he was a person of interest from the moment he stuck his hand out to me. 

“Your highness, your mother and father want to see you” she said sternly and I sighed, following Alex to the balcony of the ballroom where my parents so rightfully sit, away from the party but with watchful eyes, supposedly watching me but I was not present, away from my parents eyes and the hands of suitors and I knew that it meant only a disaster for me. 

“Mother, father.” I say curtly and I see my father wave me over, not turning back to look at me. 

“Where have you been?” My father asks and I cross my arms over my body, standing up slightly straighter. 

“Talking to a potential mate” I say and my father scoffs, disbelieving of what I said.

“Kara you were meant to meet multiple suitors, not run away with one.” My mother says, almost sadly, as if I had failed her. I almost roll my eyes at my parents but I refrain myself. I don't need them to be mad at me and cause a scene at my birthday. 

“Okay fine I'll go dance with a few other men.” I say, already turning to leave but my mother grabs my arm. 

“Kara, we have already decided who you will mate with.” my mother says softly, almost regretting that she said it. 

“What?” I say loudly, any louder and my voice would've echoed the whole ballroom. 

“You are to be wed to the Kryptonian Mon-El Gand. His family came up to us prior to the ball to inform us of an irrefutable deal that will surely benefit both Daxam and Krypton.” My father explains and I can feel my blood boiling, this can't be true. 

“A Kryptonian? You cannot be serious!” I say and my father shakes his head, not wanting to discuss this matter. 

“You are to meet him next weekend and to be married in exactly six months. That is all Kara.” My mother says, meaning it's my cue to leave. I stalk out of the room, Alex following behind me and I walk the long walk to my bedroom, forgetting completely about the boy from the garden, the ball, and the fact that it was my twenty first birthday. 

“A Kryptonian!” I yell, slamming the bedroom door behind me, causing a loud sound to echo in my room and surely down the hall. Alex just watches me from the door, her eyes wide with fear, it wasn't often I was this mad at anyone or anything, but this was a new level of psychotic from my parents. They are stupid to think that I would marry a Kryptonian.

“Those self righteous, know it all, Kryptonians! I refuse to be married to one! They will never adjust to Daxam lifestyle and I will be damned if I can't kiss my mate because it's public indecency I will kill!” I yell, throwing my pillow across the room and yanking off my mask. 

“Princess, there isn't much you can do.” Alex says quietly and I groan, walking right up to her. 

“What do you know?” I say quietly, threatening her and she sighs but keeps her posture straight. She knew something about this arrangement that surely my parents didn't want me to know because if they did they would've said something. 

“Krypton is dying and Daxam is the only planet that can help stablize Krypton. Your parents were not really all for this marriage until they found out that the blowing up of Krypton will lead to debris raining on Daxam, we would die.” My guard says and I shake my head, not believing any part of this but I knew Alex wouldn't lie to me. 

“Fine then I will marry this self righteous prince Mark.” I say dramatically, falling back into my bed. 

“Mon-El, your highness is his name and he is not a prince. He is the son of the ruling judge of Krypton. They do not have a monarchy” Alex explains and I wave her off, not wanting to hear anything about this Mon-El Kryptonian. 

“Leave me, I wish to sleep.” I say, completely ignoring Alex and with that, Alex, my bodyguard and honestly dearest friend leaves me in my thoughts, wondering how straying away with a man I wanted to marry led me to having to marry a Kryptonian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:   
> Hello, heres another update for you all! Thank you again for such amazing feedback!   
> Also, once again, I'm always open to feedback and stuff and grammar errors.  
> ALSO FOR ANYONE THAT WANTS THIS I have a Barry and Kara fic that I haven't posted anywhere but was wondering if you wanted that. let me know in the comments and I'll be sure to post it!

Mon-El POV:  
I honestly feel like I’m on cloud nine. Is that stupid? 

I watched as the girl left me, the place where her lips touched tingled as I urged myself not to touch where she kissed me. Was it weird? To be so drawn to a girl that I barely knew. Or was that all Daxamite girls? Were they all so intelligent, seductive, and beautiful? Surely not, right? 

But now here I am, standing in a dimly lit garden, wondering why the girl had not left me her name or anything to go by. All I remember now are the feeling of her lips on my cheek, the way her hair flowed so delicately, and how blue her eyes are, like comets. 

I almost debated going back into the party but it was no use, my night was officially tattered with the girl with comet eyes who I know I would never see again, not like this, not without her knowing I’m from Krypton, and probably not ever. 

I make the quiet walk back to my ship, my mind replaying the last hour with the girl, kicking myself every time I think of the fact that I didn’t even think to ask for her name. Surely, a girl with her beauty would have such a beautiful name like Olivia, Elizabeth or something. 

“Sir.” I hear one of my guards say and I nod at him, unable to really say anything to him as I board the ship, strapping myself in and preparing for the journey home. 

On the ship, my mind begins to wander to my parents and how disappointed they would be that I didn’t even talk to the Daxamite princess. But what did they expect from me? Flirting isn’t exactly my forte and I’m a Kryptonian after all, no Daxamite would ever want a Kryptonian as a friend, boyfriend, or husband. Except maybe that girl, but too late now to be thinking about her, I ruined my chances.

“Sir, we are here.” The guard says and I nod again, getting off from the seat and walking into my house to see my parents sitting, waiting for me.

“Son, how was the ball?” My father asks and I freeze. How do I describe this whole night? Amazing? Life shattering? Confusing?

“It was alright.” I say, trying to make an escape before my parents ask me the inevitable question.

“And the princess?” My mother asks and I pause, clearly not quick enough to leave.

“I didn’t get to speak with her, there were too many suitors.” I say and my parents nod.

“Mon-El, sit down.” My father says and I nod, taking a seat in front of them, waiting for the painful conversation about my disappointment.

“We’re sorry and I hope you can learn to forgive us.” My mother starts and my eyes widen in confusion.

“It’s fine, I had a great time?” I say, but it comes out more like a question and my mother shakes her head.

“Mon-El, we had gone to Daxam to talk to the king and queen and we have arranged for you to marry the Princess. Krypton is dying and Daxam has what we need to fix our planet.” My mother says and it’s like a buzzing noise became prominent and my family’s words disappeared, only the movement of their lips apparent as my mother holds tightly onto my father's hand, waiting for my reaction. Soon their lips stop moving and I’m brought back, the buzzing noise gone as my mom stares with me with wide eyes, waiting for me to lash out but I can’t bring myself to. Who am I to refuse a marriage that will in the end benefit the whole planet. Taking one for the team, I guess. 

“Okay. I will marry the princess.” I say solemnly and I watch my mother release a breath she didn’t know she was holding as I stand up to retreat to my chambers, not waiting for for any kind of reply from my parents who I couldn’t but help feel like they betrayed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:   
> Your comments made me smile, so here is the awaited chapter!   
> Also, if you didn't see my last authors note, please let me know if you guys want me to post the Flash/Supergirl fic!

KARA POV: 

It’s been one week since my parents revealed to me that I would be marrying Mon-El Gand of Krypton. It’s also been one week since my parents revealed that I would be meeting this man for the first time. 

“What do I wear?” I mumble to myself, looking at my large closet and my eyes landing on a grey dress with three quarter length sleeves and a modest neckline but it was tight fitting in the chest and flowed out, ending above the knee. 

“Whatever, the Kryptonian can appreciate my modesty.” I scoff thinking about this crazy idea that I have to marry a Kryptonian. Do they even have any kind of sex drive? Need for affection? Anything to satisfy my needs?

I slip on the dress and put on black heels, leaving my hair down. I look at my reflection in the mirror, looking decent enough for this exchange. My hair was neat enough and my skin was clear enough but my eyes were dulled out a little by the color of my dress, making them not as bright or as blue as they normally are. That never really bothered me, my blue eyes only came out truely when I was wearing light colors or any shade of blue.

“Princess, they’re here.” Alex says by the door and I nod, walking out of my room and down the long corridors, Alex following me as I make it to the grand entrance of the castle, my parents already standing there.

“Lovely dress choice, my dear.” My mother says and I smile sarcastically at her.

“Can’t upset my future husband on the first day now can I?” I snarked back at her and she rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed with my attitude but I ignore it. I stand with my hands locked in front of me as their plane desends and the Gand family comes out of it. 

“Lar, Rhea.” My mother says with her arms stretched out, offering a hug which seems weird, then I remember my mother is apparently grateful that they caught the destruction of Krypton. 

“Queen Alura, King Zor.” they reply, taking the hugs with blank faces.

“This is my son, Mon-El.” Lar says and I’m face to face with her son who is built and definitely not ugly, which I’m grateful for. One of my biggest fears throughout this whole week would be that I would have to marry someone terribly ugly. 

“My daughter, Kara, which I’m sure you know since you were at her birthday.” My mother says as she urges me forward.

“Pleasure.” I say taking Mon-El’s hand into mine, shaking it firmly and retreating. 

“Kara, darling. Please show Mon-El around, we will have Alex call you when it is time for them to depart.” My father says and I nod, turning on my heel and beginning to walk away, not waiting for the Kryptonian.

“You walk fast.” Mon-El says as he jogs to catch up with me and I roll my eyes. Stupid Kryptonian.

“Well, if I walked slowly I would not get where I needed to be on time.” I say, rolling my eyes and Mon-El does the same. We continue to walk at a steady, fast pace as we walk through the corridors, far away from the entrance of the palace. 

“Where are we headed?” I hear him ask me, his voice striking me as oddly familiar but I share it off, as if I would ever converse with a Kryptonian. 

“Well, we have a few options. We can go to observatory or the library or the gardens.” I say, listing out my favorite places in the palace to Mon-El and he shrugs.

“The garden?” he suggests and I nod, changing my course of direction and Mon-El follows me. We end up in the garden, a feeling of nostalgia from my birthday hitting my senses but i push it back. That is not a part of me anymore, that man and that day is the past and Mon-El Gand is my future, apparently. 

“This is one of my favorite places in the whole palace.” I say, my voice stern and powerful, like a princess should have and I look over to Mon-El who nods. 

“It’s beautiful.” He says in agreement and I shrug, sitting on the fountain and he joins.

“It’s much prettier at night when all the lights are on.” I say and Mon-El nods.

“I saw.” He said then his eyes widen slightly, like he said something he shouldn’t have. 

“You did?” I ask and he nods and clears his throat, putting his hands on his lap and his posture straight to look at me.

“Ahh, yes. When I was walking past here looking for the exit.” He says and I nod, not pushing his story further.

“So you were at my birthday.” I say and he nods again. 

“Yes I was, princess.” He says, his voice formal and sharp and I shake my head.

“Kara, call me Kara.” I say and he nods.

“Well then, Yes I was, Kara” repeats and I nod his voice cold and I frankly didn’t like that sound.

“Did you like it?” I ask and he nods.

“It was a nice party, you should know that. We are on Daxam after all.” He says, his voice continues to be cold and I try to shake it off, trying not to feel the anger bubble inside of me as he continues to be rude.

“Thats true, but that was a ball not a party. There is a massive difference between the two.” I say, my voice stiff but still, well hopefully kind enough. 

“And what is the difference, princess? That one involves masks and the other does not?” He asks, his tone condescending and with that I abruptly stand up, looking Mon-El dead in the eye, pointing a finger at him.

“Listen Mon-El you can bet your Kryptonian ass that I am not happy about this arrangement and I am definitely not happy that I have to rule my planet along side a Kryptonian but I am trying to be nice and polite. I am trying to make it easier for the both of us. Now, if you’re going to be a douche about it and not even try to be open to knowing me and rather assuming I am a selfish hedonist I would appreciate it if you would get off my planet until it is time for us to be wed and instead of us being friends we can go through the normal routine of cheating and debauchary. If you however, come to your senses I will be at my chambers.” I say, my voice low, threatening and with every word Mon-Els eyes get bigger and I turn around, walking out of the garden, leaving Mon-El to this thoughts and his self righteous Kryptonian attitude.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I messed up. 

I watch as Kara walked away, her strides powerful and fierce, just as expected from the princess of Daxam. 

Only then did I realize I was being a complete asshole. Kara, the Daxamite of all people was trying to be kind, trying to make it easier for the both of us and I was being the opposite of a Kryptonian. I failed to realize that this was probably affecting her worse than me and I was blind. I immediately stand up, walking the path Kara walked, still hearing the clicking of her shoes as she stomps away. I follow the sound silently, trying to avoid the gaze of passing guards and staff who clearly could tell that the Kryptonian messed up, like they were probably all predicting. I then hear a large door slam and I begin to quicken my pace I am then met by a door, a very large double door that reach halfway to the ceilings. I bring my hand up to knock but I hesitate. What do I say to her? That I’m sorry? That I’m an asshole? That I wanna start over? What kind of lame apology is that? 

I put my ear to the door, only to hear movement of a chair and Kara probably. I sigh, knowing that if I didn’t apologize now that would be the end of any kind of relationship I could have with Kara and then both our lives would be more ruined then it already was. 

Before my mind could process it, between my panicking and anxiety I found the courage to bring my hand up to the door, knocking three times before putting my hand back down to my side. After a second I hear shuffling.

“Come in!” I hear and I hesitantly turn the knob and I am greeted with something I definitely didn’t expect. It was Kara now wearing a black tank top and baggy sweatpants with her hair tied up into a ponytail and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, reading a book by her window sill. 

“Alex, he is not--Mon-El?” she says as she looks up to look at me, her eyes wide as she takes of her glasses and stands up. It was for a fleeting moment but the princess actually looked surprised, caught off guard, like she had given up that I’d even come to say something to her. 

“Cute glasses.” I mumble wondering if she heard me but I look at her rolling her eyes and I know she did.

“What can I do for you Mon-El?” she asks, her back straightened, back in this royalty, power position and I sigh, unsure of what to say.

“Kara I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be cold.” I say and Kara scoffs, sitting back down on her window sill but still looking at me.

“So tell me, Mon-El, what did you mean to be?” she pries and I sigh walking towards her slightly. 

“It was not my intention but I know from growing up and having to learn about Daxam that love is not as real as it is on Krypton, that in Daxam people drink away their feelings and I was honestly terrified that I would be marrying this heartless princess, the way I had heard the books say the royality was and I’m sorry for letting that affect my opinions of you before meeting you. I just am so torn by the fact that the soul mate I wanted for myself is taken away because of the destruction of my own planet.” I say, my voice raw and Kara sighs, placing her book down that I notice to be Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare was one of my favorite authors, but for some reason I never bothered to read Romeo and Juliet, I was more of a comedy type. She walks to me, placing her hands in mine as she sits down on her bed, urging me to follow.

“Mon-El, I am a Daxamite princess, I am what many men across the universe call the perfect example of Daxamite royalty on the exterior. But you need to understand Mon-El, everyone wants love and not many can have it, I am not an exception to that. Kryptonians were not meant to be selfish the way Daxamites are and here I am thinking more about you then I am about myself, making sure you’re okay because that is your culture, to marry the ones you love but not mine. I grew up knowing that I would be arranged into a marriage, it is the law.” She says gracefully, not angry nor was she trying to make the subject herself. I then realized right then and there why so many people admired the Daxamite Princess. For her grace, thoughtfulness and beauty, not only in her appearance but also in the words she says. 

“Kara I am truly sorry.” I say, hoping that there was some way I could get her to forgive me. 

“Your highness, the Kryptonian is wanted back at the entrance.” I hear a new voice say and see Alex, Kara’s bodyguard standing by the door. Immediately I feel Kara’s warm hand leave mine as she stands up  
.  
“Mon-El you must go and I will see you next week.” She says, ignoring my plea of forgiveness as I stand up, defeated and walking towards the door.

“And Mon-El?” She says, causing me to turn around and for the first time, I don’t see this Daxamite princess, I see a shy girl hugging her body.

“I forgive you.” She says and I smile back at her then walk out of the room. I follow the pace of Alex and she looks over.

“She likes you.” Alex says, looking straight and it felt like I imagined it but I manage to find my voice.

“What?” I say and Alex continues to look forward.

“She hasn’t discounted you for the way you behaved today upon meeting her. She likes you. Not necessarily wants to be the love of your life but she sees you as a potential friend.” Alex says and Mon-El looks at Alex with wide eyes.

“How would you know that?” I ask and Alex for the first time looks at me.

“Because I’ve seen Kara discount men before and only once have I seen her to be so forgiving to someone she had just met, prior to now.” Alex says and before I can answer I am standing in front of my parents who are waiting for me.

“Ready?” My mother asks and I nod, walking with them into the ship and buckling myself up.

“How was it? How was the princess?” My father asks and I shrug.

“Not what I expected.” I say and its true. Kara isn’t some hedonist, she was different, thoughtful. 

“In a good way?” My mother pries and I nod.

“Yeah, I think so.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:   
> guys you seriously don't understand how happy it makes me to see that you're enjoying the story! It like makes me wanna write more for you guys! And the more I write the more you guys get faster updates! SO thank YOUUUU!

Mon-EL POV:  
I have been a nervous wreck since the minute I left Daxam. 

Not because I felt that Kara didn’t really forgive me or something but because I wanted to see her again. I wanted to be able to get to know this girl who was apparently a bigger mystery than I could’ve ever thought. 

The next week couldn’t have come fast enough and yet here I was, standing in front of the Daxam palace alone, without my parents who make the executive decision to let me come alone as it would be better for Kara and I. A part of me felt like I couldn't agree more. I wanted to be alone with Kara, to not have these walls of royalty built up around her. I don't know if that could ever happen if my parents were constantly around. 

When i got to the palace, I expected Kara to be standing there with her blonde hair flowing and in a more modest dress than usual but I didn’t get that, rather I saw Alex waiting for me.

“Sorry that the princess couldn’t be here, she is taking care of royal business while her parents are away, follow me.” Alex says and I nod, following behind her as we entered a new wing, a wing that I don’t think I’ve been to before. It was like the palace had become a new one, this wing was the newest so it seemed, the most extravagant part I’ve seen. We were then greeted with two large, gold double doors that were shut.

“What kind of problem is Kara having to face?” I ask, unsure if I was ready to witness the Daxam princess in action and to see how she might be different between me and the rest of the kingdom. 

“The funny kind.” Alex says, her face straight and with that she opens the double doors, allowing me to walk through. My eyes immediately land on Kara, who was wearing a black dress, long and elegant with gold bead detailing but at the same time was very Daxam. The dress hugged her properly and was strapless, making the dress look like it was second skin.

I walk hesitantly towards her, studying her features. She had yet to notice me but I watched as she sat on the royal chair, her back straight and her arms on each of the armrests with her tiara placed on her head and her expression cold, terrifying and intimidating. It was almost as if it wasn't Kara, well not the Kara I knew. I have never seen her look this way, like she personally believed that she was better than everyone else. She couldn't think that, that doesn't sound anything like her. 

“Thank you again Duke of Havarina for your time but I will not tell you again.” Kara says but this Duke of Havarina does not back down, taking a step towards her, only stopping when the two Daxam guards point their guns at him. 

“I would like to talk to the king and queen, princess. They will seem to have a more level headed answer.” the Duke says and Kara rolls her eyes, gripping the chair and hoisting herself up, making the guards next to her point their guns at the Duke once again to ensure Kara's safety and it seemed that when royalty stood up it meant something big from the way the Duke suddenly took steps back, as if he was genuinely terrified. 

“For the last time, I am not to marry you. My marriage arrangement has been sealed and having my parents here to tell you that will not make any type of difference.” Kara says and my blood runs cold. This man is here to ask Kara for her hand? 

“And princess then who is it you are to be bethroathed to? Where is he?” the Duke says and I make my way closer, my legs picking up speed.

“I am to marry Mon-El Gand from Krypton. In fact I believe he is on his way.” Kara says then for the first time removes her gaze from the Duke and sees me. 

“Oh, pardon me Duke, he is here.” Kara says and the Duke turns around to look at me and slumps his shoulders.

“I appreciate your time and effort to try and wed me but that is no longer available.” Kara says and raises her hand up to gesture the guards to escort the Duke out of the room whilst she walks towards me. 

“Mon-El” She says, her tone of voice changing completely from the stone-cold princess to the normal Kara that I knew as she walks towards the double doored entrance, me following her.

“Kara, does that happen often?” I ask and she nods, her shoulders slouching slightly only to be straightened again, realizing that she was under the watchful gaze of her guards. 

“Sadly, its quite annoying. Many people across the galaxy were notified of my birthday and the ball and the fact that I was to wed someone so many people, even those who have come to the ball, try to come and ask for my hand. At first my parents dealt with it but they got annoyed and decided that it should be my first princess duty to have to say no to every man that comes this way.” Kara explains as we make our way through the palace to what seems to be the way towards her chambers. 

“Wow you must get a lot of options.” I say stupidly and she chuckles, her back slumping slightly as the guards disappear from range, making her look like normal Kara rather than royal Kara.

“Well, its not everyday you get labeled as the perfect physical embodiment of Daxam royalty, we have quite the reputation.” She says, not boastful but rather annoyed that she was labeled as this supreme beauty. I don’t know how to answer so I don’t. Nor does she look at me for an answer, which I’m almost grateful for. It is true, that Kara is the perfect embodiment of Daxam royalty but she seemed much more than that, and honestly, it didn’t seem to do much in my favor if I were to agree that she was beautiful, I don’t know if she wanted to hear that from me.

We walk into her room and for the first time, I really take in my surroundings and I realize just how very un-Daxam it seemed. Her bed sheets were blue with paisleys when I expected something like red satin sheets, her bookshelf actually lined with books rather than other things, if you know what I mean.

“Let me just change out of this dress.” Kara says and before I can answer she’s already gone into her probably massive wardrobe. 

I move to sit on her window sill, where I saw her a week ago sitting so gracefully. I look at the book left on the seat with he glasses placed neatly on top of it. I pick up the book and look at it, clearly read multiple times.

“It’s my favorite book.” I hear and look up to see Kara standing there in a plain black t-shirt and shorts and yet for some reason she was more beautiful than she was when she was wearing that black dress. 

“I haven’t read this one.” I say, telling the truth. Kara looks at me and walks towards me, sitting downing and taking the books from my hand delicately.

“And here I thought Kryptonians were meant to be the well read ones.” she says jokingly and I chuckle.

“It’s about two lovers in some place called Verona, they’re young. You should read it.” Kara says and hands the book back to me.

“I’m not gonna take your book, Kara.” I say and she shakes her head.

“It can be our book.” she says and I read the back of the book, clearly a romantic tragedy.

“I did not peg you for some kind of hopeless romantic.” I say and Kara looks at me, her eyes wide and she shrugs. 

“Like I said, theres a lot you don't know about me, Kryptonian.” she says back mockingly and I roll my eyes. 

“Alex said the same thing.” I mumbled and Kara looked at me, her eyes suddenly hardened. 

“What did she say?” She asks, well not really asks but demands an answer and I sigh, my back slouching.

“Something about another guy.” I say and she nods.

“Adam.” She says and I look at her. Adam? Who is Adam?

“Adam Foster from the planet Voknor. Their family had come for political business and I was sixteen and he was sixteen. It was like i loved someone for the first time and god he was so great. My parents already began to plan our marriage since I was meant to be married at twenty one and then he cheated on me with another princess.” Kara explains and I immediately felt bad for her and mad at this Adam guy, but also just as grateful or else I don't think I'd be here, sitting next to this amazing girl.

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” I say and she nods, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Thanks, but after that I realized maybe the romance should stay in the novels.” Kara says and I looked behind her to look at her book shelf and I realize they were all romance novels. Othello, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, and many more. 

“You can’t possibly believe that.” I saw and Kara looks at me, her eyebrow raised.

“And you do?” Kara asks 

“Well, yeah, why not?” 

“Mon-El, look at us. Were in an arranged married and hardly know each other. If I were you, I would follow my lead because face it, love does not exist, not like we want it to at least.” Kara says coldly and I freeze. No love? Is that what Kara wanted? A platonic relationship.

“Mon-El, it’s time to go.” I hear a new voice and see Alex standing there and I nod.

“Goodbye Kara.” I say, leaving her there but still holding onto her copy of Romeo and Juliet. 

“Goodbye Mon-El.” She says, not looking at me but looking outside her window into the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara POV:

It felt like a mistake telling Mon-El the story of Adam but its too late now. The bigger mistake was telling Mon-El that I didn’t believe in love because maybe, after three short weeks of knowing him that feeling could be changed. But thats not the case, it cannot be. I can’t love a Kryptonian. And even though we're in an arranged marriage, loving their kind was simply looked down upon. 

Today was another day Mon-El would be coming and I saw it fit that he saw the observatory, my second favorite place in the palace. I grew up loving the stars, my mother teaching them all to me in her free time, she was a lover as well. She always told me she could see the stars in my eyes. She was the only one who ever told me that, until that man in the garden who said my eyes looked like comets and I think that in my whole lifetime has been the biggest compliment. 

I stood by the Palace entrance, wearing another version of a conservative dress, waiting for Mon-El to arrive. 

Moments later the ship lands in front of me, causing my hair to blow in the wind, ruining it slightly as Mon-El descended from the aircraft, a smile on his face as he appeared in a red sweater and beige pants. I look down at myself then him, we were matching. I didn't know whether to roll my eyes or laugh. 

“Kara!” he says almost too excited and I smile back.

“Mon-El!” I say happily, grabbing onto his arm, dragging him towards the observatory and forgetting that I even had any doubts about Mon-El to begin with.

“Where are we going?” Mon-El asks and I smile.

“My second favorite place in this castle.” I say to him and soon were in front of a dome like structure.

“Lets go.” I say and bring him into the elevator and into the dome and I’m face to face with the constellations. I sit in the middle of the dome on the floor then put my back up to face the ceiling.

“Wow.” I hear Mon-El says, he's standing, turning around to look at the stars.

“Come lie down with me.” I say, and Mon-El does as he’s told. Lying down next to me, our arms barely touching. He felt far away. But he wasn't he was so close to me, but the contact is what I wanted from him. I scold myself mentally, this is definitely not how I should be reacting to him, but I am. Why does it feel like such a mistake? Because he's a Kryptonian? Or because he'd never love me? I took away his chance at real love.

“This is your second favorite place in the palace?” Mon-el asks after a second of silence. 

“Yeah. I grew up learning everything there is to know about the stars” I explain and Mon-El turns to look at me. 

“What's your favorite constellation?” He asks and I look at him then back at the stars. I move closer to him, putting my head right next to his and picking up his hand with my own, bringing my hand up to point. 

“Right there, the northern cross” I say tracing the outline of the stars. I watch him look at me. I've always been stared at before but not like this, not by Mon-EL, and not by a gaze that for the first time, felt more than physical lust. 

“Comets.” I hear Monel says as he looks into my eyes and I can feel myself lean forward and he does the same. Comets? Where have I heard that before, from who and from where? I know my brain could sort it but I couldn't. Not right now and not while Mon-El was about to kiss me. 

“Mon-El we can't.” I say softly, unconvincing. He looks at me and right into my eyes, like he can see right through me. 

“Kara, let me in. You can trust me, I'm not going anywhere.” He says softly and for some reason, I'm convinced. I push myself off him, our foreheads touching, our breathing uneven. I wanted more, would I be a Daxamite if I didn't? But that wasn't his style and I wouldn't force him to go into it. I place my chin on his chest and look at him. 

And that's how we spend the rest of our day, staring at the stars and talking, getting to know each other and Rao it’s been awhile since i’ve ever felt this close to someone, and a Kryptonian of all people. I didn’t feel the need to be mean to him like my mother warned me or to immediately hate him like my father said. It was the opposite. His smile and his charm and his innocence drew me into him and now for some reason I could not step away. I don't think I wanted to.

“There’s a parade tomorrow, you should come with me.” I say after a moment of silence and he looks at me.

“Like a date?” he says mockingly and I roll my eyes. 

“No like a sacrifice.” I say sarcastically then we burst out laughing,

“Yes, like a date. It’ll be fun its for one of our many Gods. The Goddess of purity.” I say and Mon-El fails to hold back a snort and I roll my eyes again.

“I know what you’re thinking but the Daxamites don't see ourselves as impure for our ways, we see it as correct and I want you to come.” I say and Mon-El nods.

“I’d love to come to this parade with you tomorrow.” he says and I smile at him, something I do a lot when he's around.

“Okay good” I say and he cracks a smile back at me. I lay my head back onto his chest.

“What time should I be back here tomorrow?” Mon-El asks and I shrug.

“You could stay the night.” I say back nonchalantly, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart.

“Kara, I-I” he begins and I roll my eyes for what feels like the first time today.

“Not for sex. To sleep. Mon-El we might be getting married and I might’ve kissed you and maybe this is not just platonic but I am not forcing you into having sex with me.” I say and Mon-El shakes his head.

“Not that you need to force me.” I hear him mumble but pretend that I don’t, trying to suppress the smile at my lips.

“What?” I ask and he looks at me, surprised that he was caught but in honestly, he wasn’t that quiet and I’m beginning to notice he does that a lot. 

“I said sure, I can sleep here.” He says and I smile, grateful that he actually agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:   
> HELLO FRIENDS I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE LOVING THIS! THANK YOUUUU!

Mon-El POV  
I woke up in a different bed and for a second, I forgot that I’m still in Daxam until I turn around and see blonde hair sprawled out next to me. I suddenly remember last night. Kara and I at the observatory and the way her lips felt on mine. Rao, I was so in for Kara and I couldn’t even tell you why. I was drawn to her. 

Every minute I spend with Kara is every minute she never fails to surprise me. She got into bed wearing a massive black t-shirt that looked like it was probably her fathers and a pair of shorts, not at all what I expected. Maybe because she was Daxam royalty I had this idea that she would be all satin and lingerie but she wasn’t. She was more than surface level and Rao it got me every time. I just stared at her, I couldn’t take my eyes off her. How could she just be sleeping and look so beautiful? That was beyond me completely.

“I can feel you staring” I hear Kara mumble and I roll my eyes. Of course she would, she's not even looking my way. I watch as she turns around and she stares at me, the black dulling her beautiful blue eyes but they were still beautiful. 

“Good morning.” She says and I smile back, inching closer to her.

“Good Morning, beautiful.” I say and shes beams at me then rolls over to get out of bed.

“You just woke up Kara where are you going?” I ask, or more so complain and she sits up. She looks back at me, her hair moves over her shoulder as she looks at me.

“We need to get ready for the parade.” she says and I shake my head, stretching my hands out, and wiggling my fingers to her.

“Five more minutes” I beg and Kara chuckles but then crawls over to the side of the bed, laying on top of me as my arms wrap around her securely.

“I’m bolder with you and I’m starting to think it might be the Daxam air.” I say jokingly but also not really joking. Its true, sure I was adventurous for a Kryptonian but not like this.

“No, you’re just honest like every Kryptonian is honest but I don’t know if I would say bold. You would not run down the streets nude if you were told to.” Kara says and I roll my eyes.

“And would you?” I ask and she nods.

“I have.” She says and I chuckle, of course the Daxamite princess would. 

“Maybe your boldness transfers to me.” I say and she shrugs, placing her hands on my chest and placing her chin on her hand.

“One day, the boldness will be your own then. We’ll teach each other stuff.” Kara says and I look at her with confusion.

“And what am I meant to teach you?” I ask Kara and she shrugs, beginning to trace my jaw with her hand.

“To be honest” she says softly, her fingers moving to my hair. “To be humble.” she says, her her eyes following her hands and I just look at her hands. “To be loved.” She whispered and connects our lips, her fingers on my cheeks as we kiss for a second then she pulls back.

“And that Mon-El was your five minutes.” Kara says and gets off of me, giggling as she runs into her dressing room.

“Kara Zor-El of course you would do that!” I say and all I can hear is Karas laugh and all I know is that its the only laugh I wanna hear for the rest of my life. 

It takes me a total of fifteen minutes to get ready. Kara gave me white Daxam attire for the event and I didn’t complain. Daxam clothes were honestly nice. My hair was styled the same way and now I was just sitting at Kara’s window sill with the view of her getting ready, curling her hair into more defined ringlets and doing her make up a little bit extra today. I watch as she goes into her dressing room, rummaging around but I don’t see her, not from the angle I'm sitting at.

“Mon-El!” I hear her say after a minute and I stand up, and walk to the dressing room. I'm faced with Kara who is standing with one heel on, a bag in her other hand and her dress fully unzipped.

“Can you zip me please?” she says and I nod, my hands immediately becoming sweaty. My hands touch the small of her back and I feel her stiffen. My eyes try not to wander to the bra she was wearing or her bare skin, trying to focus solely on the zipper. It felt like a million years before I got the zipper up but it was merely seconds. 

“Thank you.” she says and I look at her in white and it was like her eyes were so blue, like comets. There was only one girl with eyes like those. A girl I had forgotten about.

“Of course.” I say then kiss her cheek. I take a second to look at Kara. She was dressed in a short dress, tight fitting and low in the back but high in the front. 

“I thought it was formal?” I ask, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop it.

“It is kind of? It’s like formal in the sense I have to wear a dress, but Mon-El remember purity in Daxam is purity with context. My outfit plays to that context.” She says and I understand. I’m not mad or annoyed at the way she dresses, I was just confused.

“And of course were going to a club after.” kara says in a smaller voice and I can feel my eyes widen to the size of the moons orbiting Daxam and Krypton.

“A club?” I repeat and she nods.

“It’ll be fun. Were going to O’Ganah-Har. It’s my absolute favorite but if you don’t wanna go we definitely don’t have to.” Kara says and I sigh. I didn’t wanna chicken out. Nor did I wanna disappoint Kara.

“Okay of course we’re going.” I say pulling out a smile despite my unease. I watch as Karas eyes brighten and he smile goes wide, like she just won the lottery and in that moment I knew that I would do anything to make her that happy again. Even if it meant stepping way outside my comfort zone.

“Okay? Okay, good lets go!” Kara says and I’m immediately dragged out of the room. It was like a blur but all I could focus was her and the way her hand fits in mine and the way her body looked in that dress and Rao, I was a goner. 

“Kara, where are we going?” I say as I watch Kara drag me to the gardens, and past the gardens. 

“To the float!” Kara says and my eyes once again bulge, that seemed to be something that came hand in hand with wanting to be with Kara, a ton of surprises.

“Float?” I say and as I say it, this massive white float with about six other girls wearing not-as-nice but almost identical outfits to Kara.

“Princess!” One of them says and Kara looks at me, rolls her eyes, then excitedly waves back.

“Welcome to the parade.” Kara says into my ear and I can feel a shiver go down my spine. I get onto the float, help Kara up and we take our positions in these two massive white chairs.

“Are you ready for this princess?” One of the other girls says and Kara looks at them, studying them hard.

“Your hair needs to be down, but yes I am ready, unlike you.” She says sassily and the girl scurries away, pulling out her hair from a ponytail, clearly afraid Kara.

“That was rude.” I say and Kara looks at me, her stern features from the previous conversation softens as she looks at me.

“Yes, well I’ve been dealing with them for weeks now and I have hit my limit.” She explains

“Dealing with them for weeks? With what?” I ask and Kara looks at me and smiles.

“You’ll see” She says and suddenly the floats start to move and I’m greeted with the whole kingdom of Daxam, dancing to the music that the floats were playing, all having fun, whether it was grinding or just jumping around, they were enjoying it. I looked over to Kara who had her head held high, staring straight into the distance as many people called her name, many men, trying to get her attention. I could feel my insides roar with jealousy but I needed to keep calm. Kara wasn’t even my girlfriend, well, yes she was on a technicality but not really, not officially, not in the eyes that weren't arranged marriage.

“Princess are you ready?” Another one of the six girls says and Kara nods but I grab her hand, stoping her from moving.

“Ready for what?” I ask and Kara looks over her shoulder, then turns around putting both her hands on either side of the chair and leaning into me so my lips were next to my ear.

“You’ll see. Do me a favor and don’t look around until I get back.” Kara says and I gulp, trying to remain a stone cold expression as Kara backs away.

“You know the pussycat dolls right? You have that on your planet?” Kara asks loudly and I raise an eyebrow. The Pussycat Dolls? What is that?

I watch as Kara grabs a microphone and stands at the front of the float, with the six girls lining up, forming a v formation with Kara a the tip.

“Daxam!” kara begins and the crowd screams back at her. “Welcome to the Parade of Purity! I hope you are all celebrating this day with me!” Kara says, her voice strong and powerful and everyone yells back. “And Daxam, if you are not celebrating, please, loosen up your buttons, baby.” Kara says seductively into the microphone and the men scream. I watch as Kara drops the microphone, someone at the head of the float catching it. Suddenly the music switches and I watch Kara put her hands up, the six girls following. Then what I saw next was something I had never seen in Kara before, not like this. My eyes were attached to her body, watching her move, her hips shake, her body roll and Rao, I could not look away. My eyes were glued on her and I'm sure every guys eyes were too, but I couldn’t care less. Not right now. Not while I was literally getting a boner on this float. Not while Kara was dancing and for the first time my brain was wired with all these thoughts I only thought Daxamites could have. And yet, here I was, a Kryptonian, watching my betrothed dance, and thinking about the way her body moved in other ways. 

Soon enough, the song was over and Kara walked back to me, her hair seemingly untouched and her hips moving more since she knew everyone was watching her. 

“Did you like it?” she asks, her hands once again on either side of my chair and I immediately grab her waist and make her sit on me. She lets out a yelp as I turn her.

“What are you doing?” She asks, circling her arms around my neck, confused but not making any move to get off my lab.

“This is your fault, so you need to sit.” I say softly and Kara’s eyes widen then she throws her head back, laughing at my misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case anyone is wondering, this is the dance I imagined Kara do.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmVLGLg-QBk


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't forget about you guys! I like the title of being a fast updater hehe.  
> Glad you guys are enjoying! feedback is always welcome!

Kara POV: 

Before we knew it, it was time to go to my personal favorite place, O’Ganah-Har. It wasn’t a high profile club, in fact it was one of the types with graffiti on the wall and dark corridors and it was more my speed, I liked going to places where people didn't always recognize me. Well, not that they didn't recognize me, more that they couldn't bring themselves to believe the princess would be at a club like this, they blamed alcohol for the hallucinations and it was honestly amazing. 

“Where are we?” Mon-El asks and I smile at him. Grabbing his hand and leading him in, not saying anything, hoping that maybe he'll trust me.

“Princess, you were great out there.” I hear a voice say to me, holding me at the hip and my head snaps to look at the man.

“Thanks.” I say and pull the hand off me, clearly showing I’m not interested. I watch as Mon-El looks at me with curiosity and I shrug it off, trying to make him not worry that some random guy touched me. It was pretty normal for club settings all around the galaxies which made it extra normal in a place like Daxam. 

“Bar” I say, gesturing to the bar and Mon-El nods. We walk to the bar, our hands still interlocked as we make it to the bar.

“Kara! Welcome back!” The bartender says and I smile, I had quickly become friends with the bartender, Man-Gues, when I was fifteen and found this place. At first he wasn't all for me being an insane minor at a club but with charm I got him to let me stick around, and then he later realized I was the princess.

“Hey Man-Gues, can we get my usual, give me four.” I say and he nods, walking away to get my usual drink. 

“Whats your usual?” Mon-El asks, yelling through the loud music.

“Rum.” I say and Mon-El shakes his head.

“Kara, I haven’t really drank before.” Mon-El says nervously and I place my hands on his face.

“Then its good that you’re drinking with me.” I say, smiling at the boy then turning my head to see Man-Gues place down the four drinks. I hand him money and he takes it, knowing that I gave him extra for my tab. If I could redo getting drunk for the first time, I would've wanted to be with someone I could trust, someone to watch me. I didn't have that and sure nothing bad happened but if I was being stupid, I might've been dead or something. 

“Drink up, Kryptonian.” I say and I watch as Mon-El hesitantly grabs one. We clink glasses and in one swift move we both tilt our heads back, taking the drink in a gulp.

“Oh my god!” Mon-El says, making a face of distaste which I laugh at, it was cute. 

“Good right? Another.” I say and, passing the drink to Mon-El as he takes it. We clink glasses again and take the drink. I watch Mon-El as he tries his hardest not to cringe at the foul taste which makes me smile, at least hes trying.

“How do you feel.” I ask and watch Mon-El, waiting for him to answer. The rum hits fast, I know that. Two is enough to get me tipsy but for him, who knows. I suddenly feel his two arms wrap around me, pulling me into him. I squeak from the sudden movement and begin laughing, the alcohol clearly beginning to flow through me. 

“I feel pretty dang great.” I hear Mon-El whisper into my ear, his words slurred slightly.

“Another?” I ask and Mon-El nods. I smile and put my fingers up, holding up a four to Man-Gues who returns with our drinks a moment later. Mon-Els arms are still wrapped around me, our bodies pressed together as I hand him a drink. We immediately down the first then the second and I know by then I’m drunk and so is Mon-El. 

“Did I ever tell you, you were fucking sexy out there?” Mon-El says, his words slurring slightly but I shake my head. I feel Mon-El grab my wrists, putting them around his neck and then his arms finding his way back to my waist.

“Well you are.” He says then stares at me, his eyes boring into mine and for a second I think he’s going to kiss me again. Rao, did I want him to kiss me again. 

“Comets.” I hear him say, barely loud enough for me to hear through the music but I hear it.

“What?” I ask and he puts his head closer to mine.

“Your eyes, they’re like comets.” He says and suddenly my drunken mind is in overdrive, going back to months ago at my birthday.

“Only one other person has ever told me that.” I say and he chuckles.

“Who? When?” He asks, not jealous, just curious.

“My birthday, at the gardens.” I say and Mon-El throws his head back, laughing and then looks at me.

“I once told a girl her eyes were comets on your birthday too! At the gardens!” Mon-El slurs and I look at him. Had this guy, the guy I immediately fell for behind the mask was Mon-El?

“Mon-El, that was me.” I say and Mon-El smiles, moving his hands from my waist to my face.

“And damn, even then I knew you were amazing.” He says, kind of pleased with himself and I smile. 

"Lets dance.” I say and I grab Mon-Els hand but he doesn’t move.

“I don’t know how.” He says sadly, like he just kicked a puppy and I shake my head in disbelief.

“Let me teach you.” I say into his ear and he nods reluctantly. We walk to the dance floor but I feel to hands grab me, and they weren’t Mon-Els.

“Hey Princess, maybe you can show me some of those dance moves in the bedroom.” A man slurs and before I can say anything, Mon-El grabs me and puts me behind him.

“Back off, shes mine.” He says and my mind can only repeat the words he said. She’s mine. And damn, thats all I wanted to be.

“Lets go.” I say to Mon-El and he nods, circling his arm around my waist as we make it to the dance floor.

“What do I do?” Mon-El asks, his eyes wandering around the crowd. 

“Look at me.” I say and immediately, Mon-El does as he’s told. I turn around so my back is pressed into him. I put both his hands on my waist.

“Keep your hands here.” I say into his ear, leaning my head back so it was resting on his shoulder, my lips barely grazing his neck.

“And feel the music with me.” I whisper and he does as hes told. Soon were moving to the beat of the music, our bodies grinding into each other. I turn to look at him, and I can feel his hands go stiff, immediately worried that he’ll touch my butt.

“Hey, relax, its okay.” I whisper to him as were dancing, our bodies moving. I feel his hands move down to rest on my butt and his boner almost prominent through his pants.

“You’re good at dancing.” I say and he smiles.

“I had a good teacher.” He says as we continue to move, letting the beat flow through.

“Kiss me.” I whisper into Mon-Els ear and he does so. Its like flames were lit up around my whole body, starting at my lips and traveling through my spine to my feet.

“Lets get out of here.” I hear Mon-El say and I nod, rushing out of the club, following Mon-El.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is a long awaited chapter but I legit update everyday!   
> Hope y'all are enjoyingg!

Mon-El POV:  
My head was pounding and sweat was beading on my forehead but that did not change the fact that the only person I could see in the room was Kara. 

I could only see Kara when we danced and when we kissed and now I could only see Kara as we walked into the palace, my arms wrapped around hers, her soft giggles escaping her lips as the guards tried to not look at us. It was like tunnel vision, that my brain could only focus on this beautiful girl. 

“Come on.” Kara whispered into my ear as she got out of my grasp, kicking off her heels in the middle of the palace and running to the room. It took me a minute to register that she was running but when I did, I could feel my legs beginning to move faster than my mind was comprehending, catching up to Kara who was laughing as she ran. I picked her up with one swoop, putting her over my shoulder as she laughed, jokingly yelling to put her down and we entered her room. 

I dropped her on her bed, she was giggling uncontrollably and I climbed on top of her, my body hovering above hers as she stared at me, a soft smile still playing on her lips as she put her fingers on the side of my face. 

“I still would’ve picked you.” Kara whispers softly at me and I smile at her, leaning down and pressing my lips to her. After a second I pull back and look at her, and I knew that I definitely would’ve picked her too. 

“Comets.” I whisper again and and crash my lips onto hers. I find my hands unzipping her dress and her hands unbuttoning my shirt.

“You’re beautiful.” I say and she smiles, reattaching our lips. I could feel my hand tracing her underwear and I felt her grab my hands, stopping me from moving any further. 

“Mon-El, you’re drunk.” Kara says to me and I sit up, not really sure what she was saying, my brain moving but my mouth not doing the same thing.

“So?” I ask and Kara sits down on my legs. Her hair covering her chest and her blue eyes sparkling with the moons that orbit Daxam.

“Are you a virgin?” She asks bluntly and my eyes go wide. Kara and I had never talked about our virginity purely for the fact I knew she wasn’t and how was I meant to tell this girl that I, a twenty two year old man, was a virgin?

“Yes.” I say quietly and Kara puts her hands on each side of my face, forcing me to look at her. 

“Mon-El, I don’t wanna take your virginity, not when you’re drunk.” She says and I shake my head, circling my arms around her, pulling her into me.

“Kara. Sure, I’m drunk and sure you definitely can hold your liquor down better than me but it doesn’t change the fact that I like you, and that also doesn’t change the fact that were getting married and you are the only one I’m gonna be with for the rest of my life, meaning we’ll have plenty of time to have sex sober. That also doesn’t change the fact that you are so fucking beautiful and so what if I’m drunk? All these facts don't change anything. I would choose you over and over again.” I say and Kara crushes our lips together in pure passion.

“Okay.” She whispers into my lips and with that, I lose my virginity and created the best night of my life.

hours later I hear birds chirping, causing me to wake up. The first thing i notice is that My head hurts slightly, a dull ache but thats fine, I knew it was a side effect of drinking. The second thing I notice the blonde hair sprawled across my arm and the feeling of Kara lying on my chest, breathing softly. The third thing I notice is that I am definitely naked, and so is she. Suddenly, my mind rushes to last night, to Kara and to the way she said my name, and to how she looked completely naked beneath me and how scared I was that I wouldn’t measure up to any of the other guys she had been with. 

I pull her closer instinctively and I watch as she wiggles closer to me.

“Good morning.” I hear and look down to see Kara's big blue eyes staring at me.

“Morning beautiful.” I say and she smiles, pressing a feather kiss on my lips.

“How was last night?” Kara asks me and I smile, Using my arm to hoist Kara so she's lying on top of me. She lets out a squeal from the sudden movement but is smiling brightly, nonetheless.

“It was amazing. I don’t regret it.” I say and she places her chin on my chest, looking at me with those comet eyes of hers.

“I’m glad. It was great. If you didn’t tell me you were a virgin I would’ve never known.” Kara says and I can feel blood rush to my cheeks from embarrassment. Kara remembered that I was a virgin up until a few hours ago.

“Anyways, I have to go get dressed and so do you.” Kara says, trying to get off me but my arms circle around her waist, preventing her from moving.

“No lets cuddle!” I whine and Kara shakes her head, but a smile still plastered on her lips.

“Mon-El, its noon!” Kara exclaims and I roll my eyes.

“Yes it’s noon, therefore we can just stay in bed, we already wasted the morning.” I explain and Kara rolls her eyes at me.

“Thats definitely not how it works Mon-El. Come on, let me go.” She says, a small smile playing at her lips so I know shes not actually annoyed. I groan and let go of her. 

“Fine! Just leave me here, alone to die!” I say dramatically and Kara chuckles, leans over to kiss me, a kiss that I try to deepen to make Kara stay but it doesn’t work. She pulls back and chuckles at my attempt, causing me to a smile a little. 

“Nice try, lover boy.” She says and I watch her as the covers slide off her body, leaving her completely naked as she stands up. The Daxamite confidence in her radiating as she walks into the dressing room. Not an ounce of insecurity with her blonde hair cascading down her back. She looks back at me for a second, knowing I’m staring, gawking at her and then just like that, she’s gone from my vision, in the shower and I was left in my thoughts wondering how it was so possible that I gained this woman for a wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Just a little side note, so the reason I've been posting so quickly is that I've already written these chapters and wanted to have a steady amount before posting it on here so as I'm getting closer to the amount of chapters I pre-wrote, the updates might get less frequent. Sorry! 
> 
> ALSO LETS TALK ABOUT THAT NEW EPISODE (PLease comment your opinions because I CANNOT BREATHE)  
> Like, can someone talk to me about this whole mon-el and kara dynamic going on? like I don't understand this whole situation with him being married and crapppp but like still saying that he cares about Kara like wtf are they going to get back together or not because just a shout to the director watching mon-el and kara not be together is making me actually angry.   
> I would like your opinions too!

3 Months Later  
Mon-El POV:  
Today is the day. 

This past six months with Kara was almost like a dream. She was a Daxamite with a Kryptonian heart, a rare kind of person in any galaxy and yet I was lucky enough to be here, with here. 

As our relationship progressed it became like any other relationship. The days I spent on Krypton decreased and suddenly I was spending weekends at Daxam then weekends with weekdays and soon Kara’s closet became our closet and her bathroom became our bathroom and today, her palace will become our palace. 

And here I am, standing at the Daxam palace wearing customary Daxamite mating attire which was all white, waiting for Kara to come through those double doors and for her to be mine. 

The wedding is a grand one, with practically half of Daxam showing up, along with many Kryptonians and any other person the King and Queen found fit to be invited to our wedding. I think it made it more nerve wrecking. 

Suddenly, music started to play and the double doors opened, revealing Kara and her father. Immediately tears welled up in my eyes. Kara was so effortlessly beautiful with her hair in ringlets the way I loved them, and her make up light they way it always is. What I couldn’t take my eyes off was her dress. When we were to be wed, the wedding was meant to be all Daxam custom but there she is, standing in custom Kryptonian garments. Her dress white, making her comet eyes sparkle, long sleeves and a long train with gold embroidery. It was beautiful and Rao, she was beautiful in it. 

I could feel the tears freely fall as Kara approached me. I felt her thumb quickly wipe the tears in my eyes, smiling softly at me as the tears fell, she was beautiful and I don’t know how I got to be so lucky.

“We are here today to watch the mating of Mon-El Gand of Krypton and Princess Kara Zor-El of Daxam.” The king says and we the ceremony begins. I studied all the Daxam customs, making sure I didn’t mess up when I was meant to speak or do something. 

“Princess, a few words?” The king asks and Kara nods. My mind immediately panics. Words? I didn’t prepare a speech nor did Kara tell me to. 

“I can see the look on your face Mon-El and I need you to calm down.” Kara says softly, trying to calm me down and for a second it works, until I hear the next thing she has to say. 

“On Daxam, we don’t talk about love. We talk about pleasure.” Kara begins, earn claps from the Daxamite crowd and I look at my parents who fail to hide their feelings of distaste. 

“But with Mon-El, its different. I know on Daxam we don’t do this, you call them vows but I thought it would be appropriate for us because now this is more than just an arranged marriage. You are the one I want to spend my life with.” Kara says and I can immediately feel my eyes begin to water.

“So I wrote some vows or I think they’re vows. I tried my best to read up on them, to know what I needed to say before I came up here and potentially make a fool of myself.” Kara says and we both chuckle, the Kryptonian crowd chuckling with us. 

“Mon-El, my love. I did not think I would be standing here today, looking at you and knowing you are the love of my life, my mate, my person, my husband. I can remember the night we met, the night of my birthday where you asked for my hand to dance, stumbling over your own words and I yet something about you made me take your hand. Back then, even with our masks on, I wanted to pick you. Within minutes of knowing you, I knew that every other person in the room could not compare to you. When I was told I was in an arranged marriage I was devastated, devastated because I could not pick my mate, I could not pick you.” Kara says, her voice full of love and sweetness, the type of voice Kara reserved for the two of them.

“Rao has a funny way of making things work out for us, doesn’t he? And Mon-El, my love, the more I knew you the more I forgot about this guy who said my eyes were comets until I realized it was you. I was and always will be drawn to you and I will thank Rao forever that he gave me the light, that he gave me you.” She says and I can feel the tears streaming down my face, unable to focus on anything other than the fact that Kara was here, professing her love for me more than she had ever in her entire life.

“I read a lot of books to try and experience what love was like but yet you wrote me the best love story, one better than Romeo and Juliet. And I cannot thank you enough for that.” She says and I smile softly at this girl who was so vulnerable in front of me, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

“I promise to love you, to care for you, to be patient with you, and to always be by your side. I promise to be faithful and honest. And I promise to be by you until Rao takes us to the sun.” She finishes and I almost kiss her right then and there but I restrain myself. That isn’t part of the Daxam ceremony that I studied so hard on.

“Mon-El, do you have any words?” The king asks and I almost laugh at him, how can I even begin to talk about Kara?

“Well, Kara did not inform me that I had to write vows, but I can definitely try.” I say and the crowd chuckles. “Forgive me if it’s not as well thought out as hers.” I add, earning another laugh from the crowd.

“Kara, Comets. I remember the moment I laid my eyes on you, surrounded by men but completely and utterly annoyed. That should’ve scared me off but it didn’t it drew me to you and everyday I am more drawn to you. You are every bit of beautiful as you are honest, kind, and loving and I will be honest, I did not expect that from you. I wrote you off as this embodiment of the Daxamite culture in every way of your life but then you kept proving me wrong. Being gentle, patient and selfless with me and I will always thank Rao and my parents that they put me into an arranged marriage with you.” I begin and Kara smiles at me, knowing that she feels exactly the same.

“The night I left your birthday party, after Alex had taken you away, I sat in my ship thinking about you and where your lips touched my cheek and the fact that I was such an idiot for not getting your name and lastly, I sat in my ship thinking that I would never see you again and that was my biggest fear at the time. Now Kara, my biggest fear is losing you. I will do everything to never lose you.” I continue and Kara shakes her head, mouthing that I’d never lose her in our life.

“I don’t think I can promise that I will be a perfect mate, but I can promise that I will try my best to be the mate that your parents wanted you to marry and the mate that you chose over every man in that ballroom.” I finish an by then Kara’s tears are rolling down her face and few people in the crowd begin to let their tears fall down as well. Many Kryptonians shed tears and few Daxamites, but still a hefty amount. 

“Kara, do you take Mon-El to be your mate?” 

“I do.” Kara says happily, smiling through her tears. 

“Mon-El, do you take Kara to be your mate?” 

“Yes.” I say then my eyes widen realizing that I made a mistake. 

“I mean, I do.” I say and Kara chuckles at my mistake, but a smile on her face still.

“I now pronounce you mates, you may kiss the bride.” The king says and I don’t think I could’ve moved faster, my lips connecting to Karas as our lips moved, the crowd clapping for us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days into the release of the new supergirl episode and I AM STILL UPSET  
> also, ya'll are not readddddy for this chapter!

Kara POV:

“Mon-el!” I yell, laughing as he lays me down on my bed, my dress and hair sprawled across the sheets, just like the first time.

“Kara Zor-Gand, sounds pretty good dont you think?” Mon-El says to me, his smile bright as he hovers ontop of me.

“I think I liked Zor-El more.” I say jokingly and Mon-El scoffs and begins to tickle my sides, causing me to move uncontrollably, laughing and trying to move his hands away from mine.

“I was joking!” I say between breathes and Mon-El smiles and pecks my cheek, fully knowing that I was. My chuckles subside and I’m left looking at Mon-El and he is looking at me, not saying a word, but just looking. I bring my hand up to touch his face, which he instinctively leans into, craving my touch.

“You make me so happy.” I whisper and Mon-El moves closer to me, his lips near my ear.

“And you make me so happy.” He says and then connects his lips to mine. Just like the first time, I feel his hand feeling my back for the zipper of my wedding dress, discarding it on the floor as I do the same to his shirt. We move in our harmony, a passionate harmony full of love and only love.

“Rao, I love you kara.” Mon-El says as he kisses my neck, moving down to my chest and stomach.

“I love you.” I say, his hands touching the hem of my underwear. Suddenly I feel the castle shake. Mon-El abruptly pulling back and looking at me, his eyes wide.

“What was that?” Mon-El says then stands up in nothing but his underwear, running to the window as I pull the sheets around me, doing the same. We watch in the distance as we see a planet explode, Krypton.

“Mon-El.” I say softly and he looks at me, not sad but his face stone cold, like he was so unsure about what was happening right now.

“Kara we need to leave. The debris.” He says and I nod. Both almost naked, we run into the dressing room, quickly putting on clothes. I grab our copy of Romeo and Juliet and together we run to where the aircrafts would be, the ground shaking beneath us. 

“Princess!” I hear and look to see Alex running towards me.

“What craft can Mon-El and I ride in?” I ask and Alex shakes her head.

“You must go in individual pods, the debris is too big for you to fly around.” Alex says and I nod, not even thinking. We run over to the pods and I see there is only two. I look at Alex, opening my mouth to say something but she shakes her head.

“Princess, I have done my job.” She says and I shake my head.

“I love you Alex. Thank you.” I say hugging her tightly.

I watch as she begins to tamper with the pods and I look at Mon-El, worry etched upon his features. We were just married, why us?

“My love, I want you to have this. We aren’t traveling together and I know you will be behind me but take this to keep you safe.” I say, giving him a red gem necklace, one that my mother had given me on my six birthday. I place it into his hand and he shakes his head.

“I’m not losing you.” He says confidently and I nod, completely agreeing.

“You aren’t” I confirm and he nods and digs into his pocket, pulling out a box.

“I was meant to give this to you after sex but this is fine too.” Mon-El says, humor and sadness equally laced in his words and pulls out a necklace with a band and a bright blue stone in the middle.

“It reminded me of your eyes. Comets.” He says and I smile, tears welling in my eyes but I push it back.

“I love you, Mon-El.” I say and he nods.

“I love you and I am right behind you.” He says and our lips connect into a passionate kiss. We pull away after a second and quickly get into the pods. I click enter and let the pod take off, watching the debris of Krypton kill my planet and I couldn’t help but let the tears flow down my face. My planet was gone, my parents, gone and all I had left was Mon-El. I close my eyes, letting sleep take over my body, trying to forget this horrible nightmare.

“MON-EL!” I yell, my eyes bolt open. 

“Kara!” I hear a voice yell, my eyes moving around the room, it’s unfamiliar. My body covered in wires and a loud beeping noise ringing. I begin to pull the wires off my body, not feeling any pain as I begin to rip out every needle. Not even thinking about the fact that all of it should be hurting, but isn't.

“Kara stop!” I see a man in all black yell but I ignore him.

“Kara, listen to me!” The man yells and I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes.

“Where is Mon-El?” I yell, confused and I yank the last cord off me and get off the bed I was laying on, my feet touching the cold floor. 

“Kara!” I look at the sound of the voice and I see Alex running into the room.

“Alex!” I yell and Alex runs in, pulling me into a hug.

“Kara, you’re awake.” She says an I begin to sob uncontrollably. 

“Where is Mon-El?” I say, my voice breaking with every word I say and I can feel Alex push me back onto the bed.

“Kara, relax.” Alex says to me and suddenly I see a needle pierce though my skin but I don’t feel anything.

“Relax. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Alex says to me softly and I nod, my body going soft and my eyes closing, the sound of the beeping echoing through my ears and all I see is Alex’s worried face before I fall into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll needed an explanation hehe

Alex POV:

“Alex, you don’t understand. It was like she didn’t even recognize me.” Hank Henshaw says to me, sadness and confusion laced in his voice, something I never hear often and all I can do is shake my head.

“Maybe she was just confused, she’s been in a coma for three weeks now.” I try and Hank scoffs, disbelieving.

“It was different Alex.” He says pointedly and I sigh, resting my hands on the table of the DEO main control room.

“And what was she looking for?” Winn asks. 

“Someone named Mon-El. Do you know a Mon-El?” Hank asks me and I shake my head, their guess is as good as mine. 

“And you’re sure she didn’t say Barry?” Winn asks and Hanks eyes turn red, glaring at Winn who puts his hands up in defeat.

“Does Barry sound like Mon-El?” Hank asks and I roll my eyes at Winns stupidity. One day it will get him killed for sure. 

“Anyways, come on, she’s gonna wake up soon.” I say and the three of us head upstairs to the medical bay where Kara is resting. I pull a chair by her bed and hold her hand in mine. We all watch, looking at Kara’s vitals and Kara herself until her eyes begin to flutter, groggy and confused.

“Mon-El?” She says softly and I shake my head.

“No, Kara it’s me. It’s Alex.” I say and Kara nods, clearly tired.

“Kara can you tell me who those two are?” I ask, pointing at Hank and Winn and she shakes her head.

“No, I don’t know them.” She says and her eyes search the room, trying to find answers or something or anything. I look as Winn and Hanks eyes drop to the floor, clearly heartbroken that Kara doesn’t remember them.

“Where is Mon-El?” She asks and I choose to ignore her question, not really sure if I should or how I should answer. 

“Kara what day is it today?” I ask and Kara looks at me, her eyes wide and confused.

“March 25th.” She says softly and I nod.

“And whats so special about March 25?” I ask and Kara looks at me, her hand squeezing mine.

“It’s the day I got married.” Kara says softly and my eyes go wide. I immediately hear Winn choking and I look at Hank whose looking at Kara like she has three heads. 

“Kara, can you tell me about yourself?” I ask and Kara nods, sitting up and I move from the chair to sit on the side of her bed, still holding her hands while she holds me strongly, almost as if she doesn’t realize she has superhuman strength.

“My name is Kara Zor-Gand, I am the princess of Daxam. I am twenty two years old. My parents set me in an arranged marriage with Mon-El Gand from Krypton.” She says to me and tears almost well up in my eyes, this can't be real. Not only is Kara forgetting her memories but is she living in a fake one?

“Kara, who am I?” I ask and Kara looks at me, a small smile on her lips.

“Alex. my best royal guard. I thought you died in the destruction of Daxam, you let me leave you.” Kara says and I look back at Hank and he shakes his head. Has Kara made all of this up?

“Kara, you were in a coma for three weeks.” I tell her and her furrows her eyebrows, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You were fighting someone who had lead, and they hit you in the stomach and then you hit your head, and then you got into a coma for three weeks.” I explain and Kara shakes her head.

“I don’t remember that.” She says and I sigh.

“Your name is Kara Zor-El and you came to earth when you were eleven in a Kryptonian pod. You lived with me, your sister. You went to Midvale high school and then central city college where you met Barry Allen at nineteen. At twenty one, you graduated early and began to work as an Assistant for Cat Grant. I was on a plane and the plane was crashing and one day you saved me. The yellow sun on this planet gives you incredible powers and then you became a national city hero, Supergirl. Do you remember any of that?” I ask and Kara stares at me, unsure. Her hand immediately going up to her neck, touching her necklace that she never let me touch.

“I don’t remember landing on earth.” She tells me, her voice confident as she begins to get out of her sleep.

“I remember a drink order of a hot mocha with extra vanilla which I think is Cat Grants. And I remember growing up with you. But I don't know who Barry Allen is but I do remember Supergirl and that I’m Supergirl.” Kara says slowly, almost unsure and I smile. At least she remembers something.

“But I also remember being in love with Mon-El, marrying him, saying our vows. We met on my twenty first birthday, the year Daxam had a law for marriage. We met and he called me comets. We fell in love then got married and the night we got married, Krypton exploded.” Kara says to me and I shake my head.

“Kara, you were stuck in the phantom zone when you were eleven, landing on earth years later where we found you. You didn’t marry Mon-El. I don’t think he existed, Kara. Maybe it was a dream.” I say softly and Kara shakes her head.

“No, it can’t be.” Kara says in denial, her voice soft and I sigh, squeezing her hand softly but she looks at it, forgetting that she is probably unable to feel. 

“Kara you are not married. You’ve been dating Barry for three years now. You love Barry.” I say and kara shakes her head.

“No, I love Mon-El. I don’t know Barry.” She insists and I sigh, shaking my head.

“Kara I’m sorry, but if you remember going to school with me, how can you marry Mon-El?” I ask and Kara’s eyes widen, shaking her head and tears welling up in her eyes, her emotions clearly higher than usual, like her world was falling apart again.

“I don’t know, Alex!” she says almost hysterical.

“It’s like I have all these memories with you, but all these memories with him. I brought my copy of Romeo and Juliet in my pod. Did you see that?” Kara asks and I shake my head. That book was her favorite when she was in sixth grade, she raved on and on about a love as pure as that one.

“No, but we can go check okay? But I need you to stay here.” I tell Kara and she nods, rolling on her side to back to sleep. Together, Hank, Winn and I walk out of the medical bay and to where we keep Kara’s pod.

“Is it possible to have two sets of memories?” Winn asks and I shake my head.

“Not that I’ve ever heard of.” I say as I turn on the lights, Kara’s pod in the middle of an almost empty room. 

“Mon-El can’t be real.” I say as I approach the pod, opening it.and looking inside it. I stick my hand in to where the compartments are but finding nothing and where the feet go, also nothing. Lastly, I feel under the chair and I touch paper, a book.

“No.” I whisper, pulling out the book to see a worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet.

“Who knew that Shakespeare was famous intergalactically.” Winn says to try and lighten the mood but only earns a slap from Hank. I study the book, clearly read many times like the one she owns from sixth grade. I open to the middle of the book, words highlighted or circle. Then I open the book to the front. I stare at the book, my blood running cold as I read what was on the first page. 

Property of Kara and Mon-El, with love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all in the comments are so confused so i think that this chapter will definitely help you guys out!

Alex POV:

“This isn’t possible.” I say, looking at the words over and over again, in disbelief, maybe I was seeing something.

“Maybe it is.” Winn says to me and I look at him.

“How? Kara was eleven! What if this guy was just some stupid crush?” I ask, maybe that’s a possibility right? It has to be. That she had some crush on this dude and this coma was what her life might've been like if Krypton and Daxam didn't explode.

“I don’t know. Did we ever track the route of the ship when she first got here?” Winn asks me and I stop my walk back to the main room of the DEO. Winn was right, we never did check where Kara came from, we just believed he when she said she came from the phantom zone, it seemed like it made sense, frozen in time which is why she never aged. There wasn't any possible alternative, not that I could think of. 

“No we didn't. Winn run the scan.” I order, annoyed and upset. I watch as Winn begins typing into his computer, putting the code of Kara's ship into the system hoping that something will come up. I watch as Winn reads through whatever it says quickly almost as quickly as Kara flies which basically means not even my eyes could keep up with his speed reading. 

“Okay. I got it.” Winn says after a few minutes and both Hank and I bend over the screen to see what he found. 

“Okay so look at this.” Winn begins, pulling up a picture of the phantom zone. “You can see here that this is the phantom zone and the place next to it is the well of stars. However, there is a place, a small place right between the two, right here.” Winn says, putting his finger onto the screen, dragging his finger from the top of the middle of the screen all the way to the bottom.

“And that is what the pod called the Spell of Ages. It’s a place that people go to to get younger, kind of like getting botox naturally. It rewinds your age slowly. Usually people stay there for a few years according to the archive. You just begin to get younger, like a Benjamin Button thing or something.” Winn says and I nod, my mind slowly piecing the pieces together.

“So thats where Kara was stuck?” Hank asks slowly and Winn nods.

“Yes but according to the information, the issue with the Spell of Ages is that with getting younger, your memories get erased so you only remember the amount you’ve been that age for, but when you turn back to get older, your old memories can but not always will resurface.” Winn explains softly and I shake my head, this can't be true. What Winn was essentially telling me was that Kara really did leave her planet at 22 and just aged back 11 years.

“Are you telling me, Kara lost twelve years of information?” I ask in disbelief and Winn nods.

“And in theory, she should’ve started remembering Mon-El a while ago, but I think the destruction of Krypton and Daxam made her not want to remember information but in the three weeks she was in a coma, it all rushed back to her.” Winn continues and I shake my head, putting them in my hands. This can’t be happening. Kara has two sets of of memories now.

“So essentially Kara is married.” Hank says and my eyes shoot to look at Hank.

“I think so.” I say and we all sit in silence for a second, unsure of how to handle this new information or how to tell Kara.

“Yeah but now what do we do?” Winn asks and I sigh, weighing my options of telling Kara about the Spell of Ages or not. 

“I think it’s best if we don’t tell Kara about the Spell of Ages.” I say quietly, unsure of my decision.

“You wanna lie to Kara for like her whole life?” Winn asks and I nod, sighing, feeling like the worst sister in the history of the galaxy.

“I think we have to. Or do you wanna be the one to tell Kara she has a probably dead husband?” I ask, my tone threatening and honestly sad and I watch Winn put his hands up in surrender. 

“And Barry can’t know either. He’ll tell.” I say and Winn nods in understanding, Barry and Kara were linked to the hip, could never keep secrets so if Barry knew, Kara would find out in time. 

“Can’t know what?” I hear a new voice and see Barry in his flash suit, completely forgetting that we had sent him to handle a few robbers downtown. 

“That Kara was awake. She’s having a hard time remembering stuff. She remembers me, and Supergirl but I don’t think she remembers you.” I say, covering up my bigger lie. I watch as the corners of his mouth curve down, clearly disappointed with what I had to say. 

“Can I see her?” Barry asks and I sigh, opening my mouth to say something before I’m cut off by another voice.

“Barry?” All of us look up to see Kara out of her bed, standing by glass railing in her medical gown. Before any of us can say anything, Barry speeds up, causing a gust of wind to hit all of us, papers flying everywhere and then suddenly he in front of Kara.

"I told you we needed paperweights!" Hank hisses at no one in particular.

“Kara, how are you?” He asks, putting his hands on each side of her face. Her body doesn't react negatively to his touch but not positively either. I begin to climb the stairs, watching their interaction and preparing what intricate lie I’d have to say to Kara. 

“I’m okay, I think. I don’t exactly remember everything and it feels like I’m remembering things that aren’t from earth. I don’t really remember you and us but I had this weird feeling to look for you when I heard what I thought was your voice.” Kara explains softly and Barry nods, pulling her into him close. I watch as she reacts slowly, wrapping her arms around him hesitantly.

“Alex says I’m super. I’m scared to touch anyone, I’m scared I’ll break them.” Kara whispers to him softly and I see him nuzzle deeper into her hair, kissing it softly.

“It’s okay, I don’t break.” Barry says and Kara pulls away, her arms still wrapped around him.

“You don’t?” She asks but then stops Barry’s response.

“You don’t. You’re the flash. I remember.” Kara says, then smiles softly at him, which causes his smile to grow.

“You’re remembering. “ Barry says happily and Kara nods. She finally notices me approaching slowly and her arms fall to her sides. 

“Alex! Did you find it? Mon-El knows of the book as well.” Kara says softly, then looking at Barry to make sure she didn’t offend him by talking about her husband, but he didn’t look upset, just confused so she reverted her attention back to me. It was slightly strange but when she talked about Mon-El her voice sounded different, more proper even but maybe it has to do with her memories. 

“Kara, there was no book.” I say and Kara sighs, defeated almost.

“Was it all really a dream?” Kara asks me softly, almost as if she didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Yeah, Kara. I’m sorry. Mon-El doesn’t exist.” I say to her and she nods.

“Thats okay, I think. The dream just felt so real.” kara says, almost dazed. I nod, trying to swallow the knot in my throat from this extreme lie that I told Kara just now. 

“Hey, Alex, I think Kara should go home to our house. It might help her memories.” Barry says and Kara looks at him with wide eyes.

“We live together?” Kara asks, almost surprised and Barry nods.

“Yeah we started living together after college.” Barry says and I nod.

“I think thats a good idea you two should go.” I say, trying to get away from Kara, I couldn’t look at her face right now and feel like a good sister for lying to her

“I don’t think I should fly there, I’m not really sure about using any of my super powers.” Kara says softly and Barry nods.

“I can run us there. You did like it a lot.” He says to her and she nods, hestiantly putting her arms around him and suddenly they’re gone, all thats left is a gust of wind and a lightning bolt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't given this to you sooner, I've been having a rough couple of days but I know ya'll deserve it. Thank you for being so patient.

Kara POV: 

In a second were standing in front of a blue door, the door to our apartment. I watch as Barry pulls out some keys, slowly wiggling the keys into the door and soon the door is open. I look around the apartment, taking it in for what feels like the first tine. The apartment isn’t massive, its quite cute with a open kitchen and a divider for our room, a studio apartment. 

I walk around the living room, looking at the various pictures scattered across the walls. Ones of me and Alex when we were teenagers. Ones of the Danver family, some with Winn and James. Lastly, a few with Barry. Theres three pictures on our walls, one of us at a park, holding hands and smiling, another one of us in our graduation caps, kissing and one of us eating ice cream, a bear wrapped around my arm with big smiles on our faces. Looking at the park and graduation pictures, I can easily remember those events now, like the back of my hand. It was such a strange feeling, these memories all coming back to me fast, hitting me like a train, making me remember why I love Barry or why I'm Supergirl.

“When was this?” I say, pointing at the picture of us with ice cream. I watch as Barry, who disappeared to change into casual clothes chuckles and slides his hands into his pockets, leaning on the table. 

“Thats the day we went on our first date.” He says with a small smile on his face and I look at him, walking over and letting myself stand between him. Barry, who seemed like a stranger to me but wasn’t. I didn’t know how to act so I decided to act on instinct, and this was my instinct. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as I gently place my hands on his thighs. 

“It was at the school fair, I remember I was so nervous to take you out but we clicked so easily, like it was we had known each other forever. I won you that bear in the photo after like fifty tries but I didn’t wanna leave until you got that bear. You still have it, its in the bedroom. And then you love ice cream, well you loved really anything food related, you were consuming a lot of food which I thought was kinda weird at the time because that was before you became Supergirl, before you told me you were an Alien.” Barry says and I nod, flashes of that memory beginning to form in my brain, filling in the blanks of the last few years here.

“And how did we meet?” I ask softly, my hands moving from his thighs to around his neck, looking at his eyes, slightly glassy but ever so loving. It was like every second I knew more about Barry, the more I remembered how in love with him I was. The only problem was I could also see memories with Mon-El. Ones that seemed so real but I had to remind myself that they were fake. That Mon-El wasn’t real and he was a figment of my coma induced imagination.

“It was the first day of Sophomore year for me, the first day of Freshman year of college for you. Your roommate was Iris, my adoptive sister. You were in the room packing and I remember complaining because I wanted to move into my dorm already or else I’d get the worst bed. I saw you when the door was opened and I froze, but so did you. We mumbled a lot but I was a lot worse. Iris still makes fun of me a lot until this day.” Barry says and the flashbacks of Barry standing there with a dopey grin and frosted tips crosses through my mind. I stare at him, my eyes moving across his features, remembering the nights we'd lay together, tracing his jawline and I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of what it was like to be with Barry but I know it was meant to be right.

“Barry?” I say, a small smile spread across my lips, I hear him hum in response, waiting for me to say the next words.

“This is gonna be weird, but can I kiss you?” I ask softly and Barry chuckles, pulling me closer into him, on instinct, I let my arms wrap tighter around his neck, the space between our chests gone.

“Kara, you really don’t have to ask.” He says and I lean my head in, our lips touching and it’s like my brain was haywired, remembering every single moment with Barry. Our first kiss, when he met my parents, when he became the Flash, when we celebrated my first job, it all rushed back to me.

His lips leave mine and I stare at him, wide eyes.

“I remember everything.” I whisper, as if it was all not real and Barry smiles at me, clearly amused.

“Nothing like true loves kiss right?” He says amused and I laughed, leaning my head onto his shoulder and letting the sound of our breathing overtake us as we stayed there in each others arms, forgetting anything else in the world and for that second, I forget about the fiction of Mon-El and the life I made for myself in my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took me so long! Class started and lets just say I've been buried deep in my studying

Kara POV:

“My love, you can’t!” Mon-El says to me and I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet as we avoid the night guards, walking stealthy in the middle of the night. 

“Mon-El, shut up” I instruct and Mon-El pretends to zip his lips and throw away the key, listening to me completely with no hesitation. Together we walk through the castle, dodging guards until we get to the the kitchen, not the amazing, extravagant kitchen, the back kitchen, the one where Royalty wasn't really allowed in. 

“I don’t know why we had to sneak through the whole castle.” Mon-El says as he watches me rummage through the refrigerator of the castle.

“Because, my love, if the servants found out that I wanted food, I would not be able to get it myself and therefore I cannot do this.” I say as I stick my spoon deeply into the pint of cookie dough ice cream, a delicacy not even from Daxam or Krypton but it was my all time favorite. 

“You’re actually a psycho.” Mon-El says amused as I stuff my face with ice cream, ignoring his statement due to my immense happiness of eating one of my favorite desserts of all time. 

“Rao, I love you.” Mon-El says after a second more of watching me eat and I freeze. Mon-El looks at me with wide eyes, realizing that he had just said he loved me for the first time. 

I didn’t know what love was, hell, the only thing I really ever knew was pleasure, could you blame me? That was all I truly had to go off of here but could I love Mon-El? This man sitting here with wide eyes like he made the biggest mistake of his life saying something so meaningful out loud. I then thought of anything and everything I've done with Mon-El, suddenly realizing that there wasn't a part of my life I would want without him in it, and maybe thats what love is. 

“Kara I am so sorry I should not have said that I don’t know why I said that oh my gosh Kara I am so sorry.” Mon-El babbles on but I lean over the table we were sat at and press my lips to him.

“I love you too” I say and Mon-El smiles so wide, a smile that wasn't just only his mouth but reached his eyes and his whole face.

“You love me?” He says and I nod.

“I love you.” I confirm and he sighs, resting his head on his hand dramatically as he stares right into my eyes.

“I would not mind hearing you say that for the rest of our lives” Mon-El says and I roll my eyes but smile at this boy, my boy.

“Good thing you do then.” I say and suddenly Mon-El disappears and I’m left alone, clouds of smoke start to form and I begin to panic, standing up from the chair which disappears exactly when I do.

My eyes open wide, my lungs trying to take in as much air as I possibly could as I look around the room, my bedroom. 

“It wasn’t real.” I say to myself, breathing in heavy as I look around the room. It’s been six months since I woke up from my coma. Things have gotten back to normal, Barry and I superheroing and working in our respective jobs. I wouldn’t think about Mon-El and anything unless I was asleep but no one knows that. I don’t wanna worry anyone. The last thing I want is for Barry to think that I don't think he's good enough or something, because knowing Barry, that's exactly what he'd think. 

My eye adjust to the lighting in the room, the sun peeking through the curtains because according to Barry, if I slept with the curtains open the way I wanted them to be, I’d be up at six am because of the amount of energy I get from the yellow sun rays.

My nose instantly fills with the familiar scent of bacon and I jump out of bed, looking in the kitchen to see Barry speeding around, cooking all the food to feed two people that need to consume nine thousand calories a day. 

“Is that bacon?” I say excitedly and Barry stops moving and looks at me, wearing my cooking apron, pouting.

“Dang it Kara I was gonna make you breakfast in bed!” Barry says annoyed and I roll my eyes, taking a piece of freshly cooked bacon from the pan, the heat not even bothering me. 

“I love you Barry, I really do but nothing can stand between me and bacon.” I say and Barry sighs, pulling me into him as I happily chew on my bacon strip.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Barry says dramatically and I roll my eyes.

“Feed me.” I say and he nods, laughing as he passes me a plate full of food that a normal person would find disgusting based on how much covered the plate, not an inch of the plate truly visible. 

“Okay, we should get to the DEO.” Barry says and I nod, we both speed eat and rush into our superhero suits and high five. Barry then kisses me on the cheek.

“I’ll race you, Supergirl.” He says cheekily and I roll my eyes.

“You’re on.” I say and a second later our race begins and ends in about five seconds. 

“I totally won!” I yell excitedly as we walk through the DEO. Barry scoffs, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Definitely not.” He says back and I look over to Winn, who I know was watching our speed. It was common for Winn to do this, it kind of became a bet for the people at the DEO since Barry and I always switched between who won and lost.

“According to this, Kara definitely won.” Winn says annoyed and I clap excitedly as I watch Winn pass Alex a twenty.  
“Shame on you Winn for not betting for me.” I say jokingly and Winn sticks his tongue out. I look at Barry who still has his arms crossed over his chest, pouting dramatically. I smile as I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

“No need to be so sour Bartholomew, its not a good look.” I say and Barry rolls his eyes but smiles at me regardless. 

“Anyways, Alex any news? Cause if not I have to get to Cat Co.” I say an Alex looks over our monitors and shrugs.

“Nothing, you guys are free to go. We’ll call you if we see anything, keep your coms on.” Alex says and I nod.

“Okay, gotta go and get Ms. grants coffee.” I say and look at Barry whose leaning on one of the control panels.

“Okay bye baby.” He says and I kiss his cheek.

“Bye, love you” I say and before I can hear his answer, I’m out of the DEO. Besides, I already knew what his answer would be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter you've all been waiting for!

Barry POV"

“I love you too.” I say to the air, Kara clearly gone before anyone could even notice. 

“Guys turn the coms off.” Alex says and we all do, we can hear Kara but she can’t hear us.

“Okay let me see it!” Alex says excitedly and I pull out a small black velvet box from my back pocket, opening it to reveal a thin band with three little white diamonds. Simple, but classic, like Kara. 

“Oh my god, it is beautiful.” Alex says, examining the ring. I watch as Winn runs up to look at it.

“Damn man, thats a nice one.” He agrees and I smile, grabbing the ring and stuffing it into my back pocket.

“Thanks guys, it took forever to pick out.” I say, which was true. Alex helped me out a lot and so did Iris but it was still a tough decision. I wanted it to be perfect, like Kara and when I saw this ring, it was about as perfect as it was gonna get, I think. 

When are you proposing?” Hank asks and a small smile comes to play on my lips 

“Well, our college is having our annual fair in a week and I figured i’d do it there, say that I wanted to visit friends from home in a weekend getaway and it would be that weekend. I'd probably win or try to win her a stuffed bear then propose.” I explain my perfect plan and Alex smiles wide, clearly excited by my plan.

“This is so great Barry, she wont say no.” Alex says encouragingly and I nod, the nerves still in the pit of my stomach despite the many years Kara and I have been dating and in love. 

“Do you not think her Mon-El dreams will be a problem?” I ask and Alex shakes her head vigorously. I knew all about the three weeks, how the story of her and Mon-El panned out but I also knew they were dreams and not real. I just don’t want Kara to be emotionally attached to these dreams that it could cause issues, yes issues for me and her and our relationship, but also just her and her ability to trust, to attach herself and thats the last thing I want for us. 

“Definitely not. Those aren’t real and she got over it a long time ago. Barry you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Alex says and I nod, believing every word Alex says. Theres no one who knows Kara more than her, right? 

Suddenly the alarm beeps, signifying that there was a crime ongoing. We all rush to the control panels to see a robbery in progress.

“Winn turn the comms on.” Alex says and Winn nods.

“Robbery on fifth and Kline.” Alex says. I begin to put my mask back on, knowing that I would be doing this solo.

“Do you need me?” Kara says through the comms, her angelic voice filling up the room. 

“No its okay I got it, you stay and deal with the queen herself.” I say and I can hear Kara scoff into the comm.

“Ms. Grant is an amazing woman an role model and teacher.” Kara defends and Winn, Alex and I all roll our eyes.

“I know you guys are rolling your eyes!” Kara says accusingly and I chuckle.

“Okay go back to work babe, I got this.” I say and with that I speed to the robbery scene,

Kara POV :

Listening to Barry over the comms was bothering me. Not in a bad way but it made me worry about him but I knew it was better this way, so if I needed to go and be there, I could and it would be easy.

I look at the work I have to complete and sigh, almost contemplating using my powers to finish it quicker.

“I can use my powers for whatever I want. They're mine.” I mumble to myself, forgetting that my comms were on.

“Don't!” I hear from my comm, causing me to jump in my seat.

“Stop spying, Alex.” I say, sounding annoyed but not really. 

“Then stop mumbling to yourself, you have work.” Alex says and before I can answer her, the alarm goes off again.

“What is it?” I ask and I hear mumbling on the other side.

“Kara its an unknown ship falling, not flying, actually falling from the sky.” Alex says hurriedly and I immediately stand up, climbing the stairs two at a time to make it to the roof.

“I’m going now, what are the coordinates?” 

“Its in the desert, northwest.” Alex says and I take off my work clothes, leaving me in my super suit as I begin to fly quickly to the dessert.

“I just finished this robbery, do you need me?” Barry asks and I shake my head, realizing they can't even see me. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity.

“No, I am good. Be on standby in case the people on the ship is hostile.” I order

“Okay, be safe. Love you.” Barry says into the comm and I smile, remember how lucky I am to have him.

“Love you.” I say and finally land on the desert. I see a massive crater.

“I got eyes.” I say into the comm, fully knowing that Alex, Hank and Winn can hear me.

“Oh my god.” I say as I walk closer to the crater.

“What is it? Do you need back up?” Alex says hurriedly and worried.

“The pod is Kryptonian.” I say, ignoring her question as I walk towards it. The exterior gold and white but the glass of the pod completely frosted.

“It’s exactly like my pod.” I say in shock as I approach the pod. The glass is cracked and not secure.

“I’m gonna open it.” I say into the comm, my hands already moving to lift the glass.

“No wait for back up!” Alex insists but I shake my head and my hands grab the ends of the glass.

“Alex no, it’s Kryptonian. Its fine.” I say.

“Just have the medical bay ready, just in case the person in there is alive.” I say. By the way the pod looked, whoever was in there was not alive. It looked so beat up, it looked like it had gone through the astroid belt.

“Be careful.” I hear Barry say. I carefully lift up the glass and toss it to the side. What I saw in the pod was not something I was expecting, my breath hitched, like all the air from my lungs was taken away from me.

“Oh my Rao.” I say shocked, not moving, frozen in time. It couldn’t be.

“What is it, Kara?” Alex asks 

“Mon-El.” I say and I knew in that moment that it was definitely not fine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY SCHOOL/EDUCATION GOT THE BEST OF ME. BUT IM HERE NOW. also no spoiling in the comments I haven't finished the season (don't hate me)

Alex POV:  
“Mon-El,” Kara says and my blood runs cold. I look at Winn whos eyes are wide as well, the size of saucers.   
“Oh my god,” I say but don’t hear anything from Kara. Seconds later I hear a loud bang and we run to see Kara holding the beaten Kryptonian Pod in one hand and an unconscious Mon-El in her other hand.  
“Kara,” I say softly and she looks at me. Her glare cold and mean.  
“Not now,” she says to me, dropping the pod and moving Mon-El to the medical Bay quickly. I watch as the other doctors begin to stick needles into Mon-El, the yellow sun lamps on as Kara sits next to him, her hand holding him tightly.  
“My love.” She whispers and my heart breaks. I realize that I can’t watch her and Mon-El. I don’t think kara would ever forgive me. I run down the stairs of the medical bay and into the main control room of the DEO where Barry, Winn, and Hank were standing.  
“I thought you said he was fake!?” Barry yells, upset and hurt. I can feel my body begin to shake, my horrible lie coming to get me.  
“I didn’t think he’d come,” I say softly, sitting down on the chair.  
“What happened?” Barry yells, horribly angry, the worst I’ve ever seen him. A vein sticking out of his forehead as he pounds on the control panel. For a second I am grateful that he doesn't have superhuman strength.  
“Kara was stuck in this place that reverses your age but also deletes your memories. But when you age back, your memories resurface.” Winn says as I can’t speak, in shock and in pain.  
“So Kara, she’s married to him, right? Shes really the princess of Daxam” Barry asks, his voice cracking and I nod.  
“Yes,” I say and Barry shakes his head.  
“I can’t be here,” Barry says, his voice not loud but anger laced through every word he says and suddenly with a gust of wind, he is gone.  
“She's not gonna forgive me,” I say, putting my hands into my head. I feel Winn put his hand on my back supporting me but not saying anything because deep down, we both know I’m right.

Kara pov  
It’s been hours since Mon-El has been rescued and hours since I’ve stood up from my chair. My brain couldn’t even think about Alex and Barry and Winn and Hank as I looked at Mon-El, every single memory that I had convinced myself was a dream, coming back to resurface. All I could think about was Mon-El, my husband, my prince, my love.   
“My love, wake up,” I say softly. Touching his hair and face, looking at the necklace that was securely placed on his neck. The necklace that I gave to him the day we got married, the day our planets were destroyed.  
I suddenly feel his hand squeeze mine painfully hard and his eyes shoot open and bolting upright, his head frantically searching the room,  
“Mon-El, I’m here,” I say and his head snaps to look at me as if he hadn’t even noticed I was sat next to him this whole time.  
“Kara.” He says in shock, not processing I see him slowly place his hand on my neck, his force tighter than usual and then I feel it loosen as he pulls out my necklace, the necklace that had a gem the color of comets.   
“Kara, it’s you.” He says again and I nod, tears flowing down my eyes.  
“My love, it’s me,” I say, tears forming in my eyes as every emotion of love with him and sadness from my time away from him coming back to me, the ones I pushed away for a long time.  
“Rao, it is you.” He says and immediately pulls me into a hug, a hug so tight that it pulls me from my chair to his bed, I sat on his lap. I place my arms around his neck as I feel him nuzzle into my neck.  
“I thought you were gone forever.” He says, and I can feel my suit getting wet from Mon-Els fresh tears.  
“I’m here. I’m okay.” I say, whispering into my ear as he cries into my shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love!

Kara POV:  
“Kara where are we?” Mon-El asks me and I sigh.  
“Earth,” I say and he nods.  
“I feel weird, like why are you putting heat on me?” He asks, gesturing to the sun lamps.   
“Because in this planet, my love, we are powerful,” I say and he looks at me confused.  
“Powerful? Like royalty then?” He questions and I shake my head.  
“No my love, like superheroes,” I tell him and he nods and smiles softly at me.  
“Look at you, our planets are destroyed and you are still saving the world.” He says to me and I nod.   
“My love, I need to go handle something, but I will be back okay?” I say and he nods, loosening his grip on me and I stand, looking at him one more time and kissing his forehead.  
“Don't be too long. I think I’ve been gone from you for a long time.” He says and I nod.  
“Yes my love, I’ll be back,” I say and walk out of the room, leaving Mon-El in the room alone. I, however, walk to the main room of the DEO where Alex was sat and Winn was sat with her.  
“You lied to me, “ I say, my voice low and slow. Alex nods and gulps audibly.  
“Kara, listen I am so sorry.” She begins but I put my hand up, stopping her from continuing to speak.  
“You’re sorry? Alex this is my life! Why are you lying to me? And how the hell did this happen to me?” I ask an Alex sighs, opening her mouth to explain the story  
She tells me about the Spell of ages and the years I spent there, and my memories and how they were erased.  
“You let me believe for months that I was just imagining things, that everything was a dream?” I ask, and Alex nods.   
“Kara I’m so sorry I thought it would be easier if-” Alex begins but I cut her off.  
“Easier? Easier for who? You? Barry? What about me? That was my life! You let me believe I was Kryptonian, that I was crazy!” I yell and Alex shakes her head, unsure of what she could even say to me to make it right.  
“Kara?” I heard and my head whips to see Mon-El standing there, clearly out of his bed with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Mon-El, go back to the medical bay, please,” I say, well beg him to and he shakes his head, walking down the stairs.  
“I could hear you yell, and you are not a yeller.” He says and I roll my eyes.  
“What exactly do you know about my sister?” Alex asks Mon-El and before I can stop her from speaking Mon-El answers.  
“We are married. I know every in and out of Kara Zor-Gand there is in this lifetime" Mon-El Says then his eyebrows furrow again, studying Alex. I look at him and already know what is crossing through his mind.  
“That is not our Alex,” I say to him and he looks at me.  
“Then who is she?” Mon-El asks and I look at Alex then back at him.  
“She was taking care of me when I first landed on earth,” I say and he looks at me, confused  
“why would you need someone to take care of you?” he asks and I sigh, grabbing his hand.  
“My love, let us go somewhere private, in need to explain something to you,” I say and he nods, following me up to the conference room. I sit down next to him, my hands in his as I nervously played with them.  
“My love, what is bothering you?” he asks and I sigh.  
“Mon-El, when you were trapped in what we believe was the Well of Stars, I was stuck in the Spell of Ages. my age was reversed until I was the age of eleven and I was somehow miraculously removed from the Spell of Ages. I landed on earth, confused and afraid when the Danvers took me in and I lived my life.” I say and Mon-El nods in understanding.  
“So now everything is fine. I’m sure I can acclimate myself to this place for you, for us.” He says, taking my hands and staring right into my eyes. I almost begin to cry, not wanting to tell him this next bit of information.  
“My love, when I got to the age of nineteen, I met a man, Barry Allen. We fell in love. We live together and we fight bad guys together.” I say softly and I feel Mon-Els hands go limp.  
“You are in love with another man.” He says and I nod, tears beginning to brim at the corner of my eyes. The look on his face making me want to fall apart all over again.  
“So what now?” He asks and I shake my head.  
“I don’t know, I want to fix this but I need time,” I say and he shakes his head.  
“Kara, how could you fall in love with someone else?” He asks, his voice shakey and I shake my head, disbelieving his question.  
“Mon-El, I had no memory, all my memories of us lost in the Spell of Ages. I would never look at another man if you had been with me, we were just got in a horrible situation. You need to understand that.” I say, beg him almost and he shakes his head.  
“I need time to think okay?” He says and I nod, defeated.  
“Mon-El, my love, what I said on our wedding day, I still mean,” I say and stand up, leaving Mon-El to think.  
Maybe its time I find Barry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> You are totally not obligated but I started writing another story on wattpad called: "Where Were You in the Morning?" I would really loved if you guys read it and commented and gave me feedback. It's not a KaraxMon-El story for those curious.   
> Here's the site for anyone interested!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/579905191
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER WAS HEARTBREAKING

Kara POV:  
It didn’t take long to find Barry Allen, considering I’ve known him for years, you’d think if he didn’t want to be found, he’d pick a place that he thought I would have a hard time finding. But yet it was the first place, Barry Allen's legs handing on the edge of the cliff, his go-to place to think about things, usually after a crazy fight where lives were taken. I always had to remind him that he was only human, that we make mistakes.  
“Barry,” I say and he doesn’t move. I sigh, walking towards him and sitting down beside him.  
“I’m sorry,” I say and he looks at me, his eyes puffy, clearly from crying.  
“I’m not mad at you. You didn’t know.” He says and I nod, taking my hand into his, my mind automatically comparing his and Mon-Els. His were sweaty and with lanky fingers and Mon-Els were calloused and rough. Completely different people.   
“That doesn't change the fact that we still need to figure it out,” I say and he looks at me, and shakes his head.  
“Kara, that’s your husband.” He says, his voice cracking on the word husband and I can feel my heart breaking all over again.  
“He might be my husband but Barry, you are my boyfriend,” I say and he shakes his head, his other hand reaching for his eye to wipe away a tear.  
“I don’t think a boyfriend trumps a husband in any realm.” He says and I nod.  
“I know, but I think it’s different when there was no overlap,” I say and he shakes his head.  
“Kara, what we are, and what I thought we could be all have to change now.” He says and I shake my head.  
“Barry, I love you and I love him and I know in any world, it would be different, that I would’ve picked only one of you from the start but how can I have picked if I didn’t know the other existed?” I ask and Barry shrugs.  
“Kara, we are three good people in a really shitty situation,” he says and I nod in agreement. “But that doesn’t mean none of us can’t be happy.” He says and I shake my head, tears beginning to fall down my eyes.  
“Barry, this is not what was supposed to be us,” I tell him and he nods.  
“Yeah that's right, we were supposed to get married, have super kids, grow old together, probably buy a house in Midvale or something. But that’s not us anymore, that can’t be.” He says and I shake my head.  
“I don’t understand how you’re making this so easy. How can you?” I ask and he shakes his head, more tears flowing down his face.  
“Because Kara, in reality, you were never really mine, were you? Think about it. If Krypton didn’t explode, you would still be with Mon-El, living your life and having kids, ruling a kingdom. And if you both didn’t get trapped in the Well of Stars you would both be here, or whatever designated planet, living your lives the way you intended. You and Mon-El were the plan. You and I, Kara? As much as I hate to say it, we’re a consolation prize. We were not destiny, and as much as I want you to be mine, you can’t be.” He says and I shake my head.  
“Don’t you believe in fate, Barry? That maybe I was meant to forget?” I ask and he shakes his head.  
“I think if you were meant to be with me, Mon-El wouldn’t have found his way back to you.” He says and my shoulders slump, unsure of how to take this, how to take losing Barry.  
“You know Kara, I think I will always love you.” HE says and I nod.  
“I’ll always love you, you know that,” I say, choking back tears and he nods.  
“I just want you to be happy Kara, to not feel like you’re losing.” He says and I scoff, shaking my head and wiping the salty tears away from my eyes.  
“It feels like I’m really losing right now,” I whisper and he nods.  
“I can’t say I feel anything different. I’ll always be here for you Kara okay? I’m not going anywhere but for now, I want us to be apart, I’m gonna go back to Central City and figure it all out okay?” HE says and I nod.  
“Please don’t erase yourself from my life,” I say and he nods.  
“I promise I won't. Goodbye Kara, I’ll see you soon.” He says and kisses my cheek and just like that, Barry is gone with the wind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is sad. I'm sorry.   
>  Also, I'm gonna be annoying about this because I'm really proud of it, but please check out my other story on Wattpad. (it's not a Supergirl fic, but it's a real story!)  
> Link here: https://www.wattpad.com/579905191

Kara POV:  
It was around five in the afternoon when I decided to go home. I knew Mon-El was waiting for me at the DEO, probably thinking but I couldn’t be around him, I couldn’t be around anyone. Not right now at least.   
I made it back to my apartment, standing in front of the door, unsure if I really wanted to go into the apartment fully knowing that memories of Barry and I were tattered all across the rooms. But where else could I go to be alone?   
I slowly unlock the door and push it open, my eyes scanning around the room, the kitchen clean, the living room clean, everything was spotless, definitely not how it was when Barry and I left the apartment this morning.   
I begin to walk around the room slowly, beginning to notice that the picture frames that held any picture of Barry and I were gone. The only frames left were the ones of Alex and me, or Winn and I. I move from the living room to the bedroom. The sheets fixed, but the items on Barry’s bedside that usually consisted of a book, a couple dollars and his favorite candy gone. I look into our closet, my clothes still perfectly placed but all of Barry’s gone.  
It was like if you didn’t know Barry lived here, it was like he never did.   
My shoulders slump and I can feel my legs give out, falling onto the floor, my supergirl cape following with it. The tears begin to pool at my eyes, flowing freely a second later.   
Barry Allen left my life quicker than he could run.   
He was gone in a flash.

Barry POV:   
Everything happened so fast. Maybe I was mad, maybe I was confused but in a few seconds, I had taken all of my things with me, running them back to Central city and into the apartment Joe and Iris gave me when I graduated, insisting that I kept it even though I was moving to National City.   
It was torture, looking at Kara and knowing that I shouldn’t be the one to have her, that it couldn’t be me, even if I wanted her so bad to be the one for me.   
I don’t know if I liked the torture but put up the pictures I stole from Kara’s apartment. I was grieving, it felt like Kara died. But she didn’t, and I couldn’t even blame her for any of this.   
If Kara knew and remembered that she fell in love and married someone else before me, we wouldn’t have been together. Kara was not the type to be unfaithful.   
I looked around my apartment, one that Kara had never been into just because we never came around to Central City and when we did we stayed at Joe’s because the point was to visit him. But now, my apartment was scattered with pictures of us throughout the years. I don’t think you could tell that it was just me living here.  
I sigh, walking into my bedroom, the only thing lingering of Kara was a picture I framed of us from a long time ago, at some photobooth. It was one of my favorite pictures. Our first one was me and Kara smiling, then making ugly faces, then laughing, then kissing. It was perfect. It was the actual embodiment of the relationship Kara and I have, well had now.   
I sit on my bed, something hitting my butt as I did so and I look on my bed, nothing but the white sheets covering it. I then move to touch my pocket, tears pooling at my eyes the minute I do. I pull it out, the black velvet box that was going to change my life in my hands. The tears begin to fall down my eyes, unable to really comprehend that I lost Kara for good. It wasn’t that she was gone, or that I could win her heart back. Kara Danvers was taken by her husband forever, I could tell the minute I saw her eyes when she came to see me on the cliff.  
As much as I wanted her to be, Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El was never mine.   
I set the ring down on my bedside table, not having the heart to really do anything with it besides let it rest next to the picture of Me and Kara.   
With our memories.


End file.
